Dangerous Kind
by Elsa Agabo
Summary: La verdadera razón por la que Kaname es peligrosamente amable. El inicio del mundo vampírico y el final de la confrontación con Zero
1. Chapter 1

_Hola mis estimados lectores. Este es el primer fanfiction de Vampire Knight que escribo__, espero y les guste. Creo que el fic se dividirá en tres partes, la primera que nos contará sobre el pasado de Kaname, la segunda en donde leeremos sobre su presente con Yuuki y, la tercera, algo sobre su futuro._

_(Suspiro) sin más ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Vampire Knight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de lo contrario le hubiera inventado un final feliz para Zero u.u.. ó creo que hubiera terminado haciendo un yaoi XD. Más bien pertenecen a Matsuri Hino. Así también el título de esta historia se basa en una canción de mi grupo favorito: __**The Rasmus**__. ¿Novedad? ¿Dónde? XD._

O&o&o&o&

**Dangerous kind Cap. 1**** "El descubrimiento de lo que soy".**

Destrucción.

Los primeros recuerdos que vienen a mi mente se resumen solo en eso.

La humanidad se conducía sin remedio a un triste final previsto por pocos y creídos por aún una menor cantidad de personas. Años, días y números eran recitados por películas y libros pero, todo era como un cuento de terror ó de ficción que solo servía para entretener a la afición. Pero, como siempre, los cuentos suelen tener algo de verdad que difícilmente logramos apreciar solo hasta que los vemos hechos realidad. Y eso precisamente fue lo que nos sucedió a todos.

Una gran oleada de destellos de colores y olores nos envolvieron en cierta mañana de octubre, provocando que miles de ojos ya no se abrieran más ante el sol matinal y los que tuvieron la gracia de hacerlo (aunque francamente no sé si llamarlo de esta manera sea lo más correcto) se enfrentaron a un mundo cambiado, en ruinas, con impotencia de no saber qué hacer y con la locura subsiguiente.

Pero, algunos tuvimos una dicha diferente, inaudita e incomprensible. Fue como si la naturaleza misma nos dotara de nuevas armas previendo la gran catástrofe que se avecinaba, como una nueva evolución, por llamarlo de una manera más simple. Nosotros nos convertimos en un nuevo eslabón en este complejo procedimiento, en el nuevo escalafón en la pirámide de la sobre vivencia. La súper vivencia del más apto. Creo que esta fue la razón por la que seres como nosotros aparecimos repentinamente en este mundo infestado de muerte y dolor, no pudiendo evitar que nuestras almas se imbuyeran de estos mismos.

Eso fue el nacimiento de los vampiros.

En un principio yo no sabía lo que sucedía y no encontraba una razón lógica tras todos esos sucesos y mucho menos sabía si allá afuera existían más como yo ó si estos se encontraban tan aturdidos y abrumados por los cambios que mi cuerpo sufría de vez en vez. Solo sabía que en este mundo estaba solo.

Permíteme contarte lo que fue el inicio de nuestros tiempos…

O&o&o&o&

El cuerpo me dolía horrores y mis ojos parecía que se negaban a abrirse ante mis ordenes, no podía moverme y el silencio se extendía ante mis oídos como un doliente zumbido. No entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando y mi mente era un barullo de miles de pensamientos. Por extraño que suene, no eran mis propios pensamientos. Más bien, eran mucho muy ajenos a mí. Mis sentidos podían percibir el llanto lejano de niños, clamando a viva voz por sus madres y madres que, angustiadas lloraban a sus perdidos hijos.

Más allá de ellos, podía notar la suave respiración de personas que se encontraban bajo escombros pesados e inaccesibles, esperando con resignación la muerte. A otros que con dificultad lograban salir de las sombras de los edificios carcomidos por el fuego y a otros más acurrucados en un rincón con la mirada fija hacia la nada.

Soledad. Desesperación. Eso era, en resumen lo que yo mismo sentía y lo que todos compartíamos. Quizá ahora que todos teníamos el mismo pensar y el mismo sentir podríamos unirnos más y así hacer una utopía. Con ese pensamiento y ese deseo, comencé a moverme de mi aprisionamiento. Quería que mis ojos pudieran ser testigos de ese sueño hecho realidad, quería ser parte de ese fantasía. Debía.

Al primer movimiento sentí un gran escozor que comenzó en mi pierna derecha y que se extendió como reguero de pólvora por todo mi cuerpo. Al parecer algo la había quebrado. Me quedé quieto por unos minutos, pensando confusamente qué debía hace exactamente. Pedir ayuda, no era del todo lo correcto. Días atrás ya lo había intentado y solo la nada fue lo que recibí, supongo que eso fue una clara demostración de que todos en el edificio estaban muertos ó como mínimo se hallaban en las mismas circunstancias que yo como para prestarme ayuda.

A mi mente volvió el deseo de formar parte de la creación de una nueva sociedad sobre la Tierra y eso fue suficiente para alentarme a hacer un mayor esfuerzo, sin importarme cuanto era mi dolor. Me arrastre por el estrecho camino que me dejaba las vigas y los escombros, obligando a mi cuerpo a moverse. Brazo derecho al frente, ahora el brazo izquierdo, impulsar con mi pierna buena y aguantar el dolor de la contraria y para ello tuve que apretar los dientes. El gesto provocó que estos se clavaran en mis labios y un hilillo de sangre brotó de ellos.

La sensación que aquello me provocó fue impactante, un sentimiento desconocido, abrumador y hasta aterrador me envolvió. Fue como.. como si los nervios se enloquecieran, provocándome sudor y temblores. Agaché la cabeza, apoyándola sobre mis manos hechas puños y mis ojos se apretaron en busca de un consuelo pero, lo que noté fueron miles de agujas de colores que fueron en aumento, hasta envolverme. Creo que grité, no sé si de miedo ó de..un extraño placer que envolvió a mi mente y a mi alma junto con aquella segadora luz.

No supe cómo pero, mi cuerpo se dio la vuelta hasta quedar sobre mi espalda, la cual por cierto, terminó arqueándose. Creo que también la saliva comenzó a salir como espuma de mi boca abierta completamente y los dedos de mis manos se engarrotaron. Nuevas sacudidas llegaron y, al momento de abrir mis ojos, seguramente dilatados, mi garganta dejó escapar un rugido poderoso. Caí inconsciente.

O&o&o&o&

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel extraño suceso en mí, quizá varias horas ó quizá hasta días. Pero, de lo que estaba realmente seguro es que yo había cambiado totalmente.

Por ejemplo, antes no podía ver nada en medio de aquella oscuridad y, por eso mismo la mayoría del tiempo prefería permanecer con los ojos cerrados. Pero, ahora, alcanzaba a divisar algunas siluetas, como los dedos de mis manos que ahora parecían ostentar una extrañas y finas uñas largas que antes no estaban ahí. 'Bueno', pensé, 'quizá se traté de que han crecido naturalmente, después de todo no he tenido tiempo de hacerme la manicura'. (Sí, claro que me reí ante tal bobada).

Después me di cuenta de que el dolor de mi pierna había desaparecido y que incluso el hueso había vuelto a su posición original. Entonces, comenzó la sed. No una sed eventual de beber agua. No, esta era mucha más intensa, casi al punto de llevarme a la locura, a la perdición. Y fue esta misma la que me obligó a reptar nuevamente bajo los pedazos de cascajo. Para mi sorpresa, lo hice con una facilidad que anteriormente no pude lograr. Sin embargo, me encontré con un nuevo obstáculo.

Solo salir al exterior la luz vespertina laceró mis ojos de una forma que por casi me deja ciego. Supuse por un instante que se debía al hecho del tiempo que permanecí en tinieblas así que decidí a probar a mirar la luz desde mi escondite a fin de acostumbrarme poco a poco. Pero, aquello no pareció funcionar, cada que trataba de abrir mis orbes estos parecían quemarse como si un hierro incandescente se pegara a ellas. Desistí de mis esfuerzos, pues extrañamente un sopor comenzó a invadir mi ser, quedándome tendido en el acto.

Para cuando abrí los ojos de nueva cuenta, ya la luz nocturna reinaba el lugar y esta vez mis ojos se sintieron a gusto. En ese instante comprendí otra cosa: que mi nueva transformación me ataba a la oscuridad de la noche, que me había convertido en una criatura de las sombras. Quedé en meditación por un momento, para descifrar cómo llamarle a ese nuevo estado. Casi y me eché a reír a carcajadas porque una palabra se sobre puso a cualquier otra.

Vampiro.

Mis labios pronunciaron la inverosímil palabra en un murmullo, como si me asustara de mis propios descubrimientos ó como si no quisiera aceptarlo. Pero, me consolé con la idea de que aún no bebía la sangre de cualquier otro ser vivo para mi sobre vivencia, por no hablar de los grandes colmillos que solían aparecer en ellos. Pero, y entonces, ¿qué era esa sed inextinguible que volvía a aparecer y que me ponía tan tenso?

Mis manos sudaron en frío. Tenía que confirmarlo.

Me levanté, tambaleante. Percibiendo con mayor intensidad los pensamientos de las personas lejanas a mí. El corazón me latió a mil al notar una débil presencia a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Y como si mis pies tuviesen voluntad propia, me llevaron hasta el lugar. Mis labios resecos se entre abrieron al ver el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de un niño como de siete años, atrapado en medio de chatarra de lo que anteriormente había sido un lujoso auto. Por un instante, me quedé contemplándole, convenciéndome de que ya estaba muerto pero, de manera casi imperceptible le escuché quejarse.

Mi primera reacción fue acercarme para auxiliarle.

-No te preocupes ya te ayudo a salir de aquí- le dije para tranquilizarlo y mis manos presurosas echaron abajo lo que le aprisionaba. Mis oídos hipersensibles captaron el crujir de algo, como rompiéndose. No, no se trataba de la fibra de vidrio rota, más bien era..

Me eché hacia atrás al ver la horripilante escena. La cadera del niño estaba totalmente desecha, dejando a la vista el hueso de esta y la piel putrefacta comenzaba ya agusanarse. Era un milagro que el chico aún sobre viviera.. un milagro y un castigo para él. Sentí pena, lo que me llevó a mecer sus cabellos castaños, mi mano se sintió pegajosa y la voltee para observarla.

Sentí como un golpe en mi corazón, golpe que retumbó hueco y vibrante en mis oídos al percatarme de que lo viscoso que sentía no era otra cosa que sangre.

_Bebe de él,_ me dijo una vocecilla en mi cabeza. _Bebe de él y termina con su sufrimiento. Será un acto de humanidad.._

Pero, ¿qué piedad puede haber en quitarle la vida a una criatura indefensa? Cerré los puños y los ojos, los cuales se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar imperceptible el quejido adolorido del niño.

'_Por favor.. mátame.. duele, ya no quiero..'_

¡No, no, no!

'_Papá y mamá.. se han ido. Por favor, mátame'._

¡Sí, sí, hazlo!

_Toma su alma.._

De golpe el olor del líquido me llenó y mis encías comenzaron a doler, mis ojos parpadearon un par de veces y todo pareció teñirse de rojo a mi alrededor. El olor me enloqueció y me abalancé sobre el cuerpo maltratado del pequeño, agarrándolo por la muñeca. Me acerqué a ella e instintivamente me la llevé a la boca, clavando de manera brutal mis colmillos. De todas formas, él ya no podía experimentar más dolor, ¿ó sí? Y me lo llevé, hasta el último rastro de su sangre. Creo que seguí adherido, bebiendo, aún después de que ya no había nada, como el niño que aún relame el envase vació de chocolate.

Repentinamente, un sollozo me invadió y comencé a derramar lagrimas a raudales. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? ¿En que me había convertido?

_En un vampiro.._

¡NO!

Eso solo pasaba en los cuentos de terror, en las locas imaginaciones de los escritores. Eso no podía ser cierto. Esto tenía que ser un sueño, una pesadilla. Sí, eso tenía que ser.

_Pero, bebiste sangre.. la sangre de él.._

¡No, no, no, no!

_Sí, la bebiste y la disfrutaste.._

Pero, solo fue porque tenía que liberarlo, estaba sufriendo.. mucho.

_¿De verdad? Lo hiciste porque lo necesita__bas.. porque lo deseabas.. y lo volverás a hacer._

No, esa fue la primera y la última, no lo volveré a hacer jamás. ¡Jamás!

Una risita.

Me levante, en respuesta al incremento de las carcajadas.

-¡JAMAS LO VOLVERÉ A HACER, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?!- grité al viento, pensando que me tenía que estar volviendo loco por estar sosteniendo una discusión conmigo mismo, sino es que con el solo motivo por lo que discutía ya era mero echo para pensarlo.

Pero, supongo que gritar me sirvió de algo porque dejé de escuchar esa quisquillosa voz. Me levanté del lugar, aliviado y con la idea en mente de buscar a más sobre vivientes y convenciéndome de que lo que había hecho era solo un acto de desesperación por no tener con qué alimentarme. ¿No antes se había sabido de un grupo de personas que se alimentaron de carne humana en medio de insipientes montañas heladas?

Di unos cuantos pasos para alejarme de la escena, cuando me pareció escuchar como un suspiro de alivio. Me volví de inmediato, notando el cuerpecito del niñito, lánguido y frío. ¿Era mi imaginación ó ese suspiro de alivio provenía de él, como dándome las gracias por haberlo liberado? Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me marché a paso rápido.

Y me sorprendí nuevamente. La debilidad que experimenté al salir del edificio en donde me encontraba atrapado, había desaparecido totalmente. Sintiéndome caliente en la totalidad, como si un suave fuego se mezclara con mi sangre y se extendiera por todo mi cuerpo. Me sonreí satisfecho y, al darme la vuelta para continuar mi camino mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al verme en el sur de la ciudad. Pero, ¡si hacía un par de segundos me encontraba en el centro! No podía creerme que en cuestión de casi un parpadeó hubiese llegado hasta ese lugar. Tenía que haber alguna clase de error, así que me propuse a hacer un nuevo experimento. Decidí que en esta ocasión me dirigiría a donde anteriormente se encontraba mi casa (a esas alturas, simplemente era inimaginable que aún permaneciera de pie), al otro lado de la urbe. Creo que más tardé en pensarlo que en lo que ya estaba parado frente a lo que era el fraccionamiento de departamentos donde solía vivir.

Una alegría como de niño me acometió que hasta me atreví a dar unos saltitos pero, otra nueva fascinación se me presentó. Lo que tenía que ser una inocente cabriola resultó en un gran salto que por poco y llegué al techo del edificio de cinco pisos de la unidad habitacional. Si me lo proponía, ¿llegaría hasta el cielo mismo? Me reí de mi ocurrencia.

_No solo del cielo, puedes llegar hasta donde tú lo desees.. ¿No te das cuenta de que ahora eres como un dios..?_

¿Dios?

_Sí, ¿__ó crees que hay otros como tú?_

¿Por qué no? Cabe la posibilidad.

_Jum, ¿por qué no lo compruebas entonces?.._

Otros como yo, quizá que comprendan el porque nos convertimos en esto, que tengan una respuesta. Quizá que hasta nos lidere, guiando nuestros pasos como un Cristo.

Ilusionado, más que con la idea de formar una utopía alrededor del mundo, bajé de un solo paso del tejado. Mi camino en la búsqueda de otros semejantes apenas comenzaba…

**CONTINUARA….**

_Notas de la autora:_

_No puedo dejar de imaginarme la canción de opening al finalizar este capítulo, como si se tratase de un largo prólogo a la serie n.n_

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció el comienzo? La casi ausencia de diálogos y los sentimientos de un confuso Kaname qué no sabe lo que ha pasado. Solo con la certeza de que la humanidad casi se ha extinguido. Más de este mundo pos apocalíptico y de posiblemente la aparición de cierta castaña consentida: Yuuki. ¿Cómo es eso si estamos narrando el pasado? Pues sigan leyendo el fic y lo sabrán n.n_

_No se les olvidé dejarme un review, para bien ó para mal, por fais u.u_

_Matta au!_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola, enfermera! Ju, no pude evitar acordarme de los hermanos Warner XD._

_Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para éste capítulo, algunos OST me inspirarán._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Vampire Knight no me pertenece, yo no dibujaría a un tipo tan sexy como Zero (¿se nota que lo adoro?), más bien es de Matsuri Hino._

O&o&o&o&

**Dangerous Kind Cap. 2**** "Conciencia".**

Mis nuevas habilidades de vampiro me habían llevado hasta un lugar muy alejado de mi ciudad natal, encontrándome con un pequeño río de agua cristalina. Cuando me asomé a fin de observar mi propia imagen, no pude evitar sentir cierta desilusión pues, mi aspecto en general, no sufrió ninguna clase de mutación –a excepción, claro está, de mis colmillos –. Me sonreí, sorpresa grande sufrí al notar que mi reflejo no me devolvía el gesto. Mis ojos se entrecerraron, en tanto mi imagen continuaba con expresión sombría. Me eché hacia atrás, de una manera tan rápida que caí sentado.

El viento helado golpeó repentinamente mi rostro, acelerando el latido de mi corazón. Aquello salió como de una película de horror.

_Es por la sangre.._

Mis pupilas se dilataron. De nuevo esa voz..

-¿Q- qué quieres?- pregunté con un poco de temor.

No hubo respuesta.

Bajé de nuevo mi vista. Grave error, pues mi ropa se llenó de una sangre salida de no sé donde. De mi garganta salió un grito angustioso y mis talones se arrastraron por la tierra, como queriendo apartarme de algo. Solo un mero acto reflejo pues era evidente que no podía escapar de mis propias visiones.

Con gran horror y temblor llevé ambas manos frente a mis ojos, de ellas escurría sangre viscosa que parecía quemarme.

'_¿Por qué?'_

La voz que escuché en el aire sonó muy diferente, no era la voz de mi conciencia vampírica. Una figura diminuta apareció junto al río.

'_¿Por qué?'_

¡Era el niño que yo maté! Me veía con sus ojos castaños profundos, con una mezcla de ira y tristeza que me obligaron a respirar con dificultad. Como pude, me levanté y eché a correr hacia el bosque que se encontraba detrás de mí, tropezando en numerosas ocasiones. La pregunta fantasmagórica seguía flotando en el aire.

Corrí y corrí hasta que mis piernas ya no pudieron soportarlo más y para un vampiro eso es decir bastante. Me apoyé en mis roillas, tratando de recuperar el aliento a través de mi boca, solo me tranquilicé tras inspeccionar el lugar y constatar que no existía rastro alguno de mi perseguidor de ultratumba. Dejé resbalar mi cuerpo, con la espalda apoyada a lo primero que encontré.

_Es por la sangre.._

No, de nueva cuenta no. Dejaba de escuchar fantasmas para seguir con mi 'voz interior'. Suspiré cansino. Estaba totalmente decidido a no volver a beber la sangre de alguien más. Podía adquirir la sangre de otras especies, ¿no era así? Estaba seguro de que en algún libro había leído algo similar y creía que podría lograrlo.

Pero, la sed volvía, con igual intensidad que la primera vez que apareció. Cerré los ojos, apretándolos como en un intento de doblegar mis instintos pero, pronto mis colmillos crecieron, rasgando la suave carne de mis labios. La sangre que burbujeó disparó todos mis sentidos, una palpitación dolorosa que hizo temblar todo mi cuerpo provocó que abriera mis ojos. A primera instancia me pareció que todo a mi alrededor se teñía de un rojo intenso. Mi sentido del oído se agudizó tanto que hasta percibí el suave crujir de la hierba bajo mi cuerpo y.. algo más, a lo lejos, moviéndose ágilmente. Poco a poco se acercaba, me quedé quieto para darle confianza, pareció funcionar pues, en cuestión de segundos ya estaba frente a mí. Tarde se percató de que no tenía escapatoria ante un depredador como yo.

Me lo llevé con avidez a mis labios, succionando hasta la última gota de sangre, hasta que mis labios se hincharon y me dio asco. Mi sed estaba saciada o al menos ya no era tan voraz. Lancé el cadáver lejos, escuchando como se le rompía el cráneo al estrellarse contra otra cosa.

Una rata.. una miserable rata fue lo que había usado para alimentarme y, lejos de lo que esperaba, aquello no me satisfizo, solo apaciguó mi bestia interior. Algo en mí se sintió como avergonzado, degradado, como si fuese un pordiosero mendingando pan. Solo eso. No existía deleite, no como el que sentí cuando lo tomé a él.

Chasquee la lengua. ¿Era culpa lo que sentía? ¿Era eso lo que provocaba mis visiones? Me sentí repentinamente iluminado ante el descubrimiento de esa gran verdad. Claro, eso tenía que ser. Alguna pequeña parte de mi humanidad prevalecía y se negaba a morir y eso mismo provocaba la aparición del niño aquel.

'_¿Por qué?'_

¿Por qué que? ¿Por qué le había matado?

_Para saciar tu sed.. tú ya no eres un humano.._

Soy un vampiro.

_No, eres un dios.._

Un dios y como tal entonces, podía hacer lo que quisiera. Un dios que gobernaría a la humanidad.

_Sí, eso eres tú.._

Mi garganta se llenó de una carcajada mordaz.

O&o&o&o&

Después de tanto tiempo de ir y venir y de recorrer el mundo me di cuenta de que no existía nadie como yo. Me encontraba como un Adán en medio del Paraíso, rodeado de muchas especies pero, sin ninguna semejante. Sentía un enorme vació que, por más sangre que bebiera, no conseguía llenar. Y los humanos parecían organizarse de nuevo, los pocos que quedaban se congregaban en las derruidas ciudades para levantarlas con su antigua gloria.

Entonces, cierto día, reflexionando sobre éste asunto me decidí a hacer cierta prueba. Para ello, me escogí a una mujer de cabellos ébano y ojos como el cielo mismo. Su belleza irradiaba a donde quiera que fuera y llevaba observándola ya un par de semanas.

Sin más preámbulo y sin vulgares presentaciones me paré frente a ella. Creo que mis movimientos fueron demasiado bruscos porque su mirada reflejó cierto grado de miedo al verme. Rápidamente se repuso de la sorpresa y me sonrió. Aquello no dejó de ser gracioso para mí, ¿quién le sonríe al rostro de la muerte?

-¡Waw! Que susto me diste- me comentó, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Su voz femenina y gentil me acabó de convencer de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto. De funcionar, aquella melodiosa voz sería como un canto de los ángeles que me acompañaría por la eternidad.

Mis brazos se extendieron hacia ella y, tomándola de los hombros, la atraje hacia mí. Mi mano izquierda le giró la cabeza, de tal forma que su cuello quedara expuesto y mis colmillos no tardaron en hacer su trabajo. Sentí que ella se removió, pateándome y arañándome con sus pequeñas uñas.

_Solo un poco más.. solo un poco más.._

No, ella tenía que sobrevivir. Convertirse en mi Eva.

Con gran esfuerzo, dejé su cuello. Su cuerpo se resbaló de entre mis manos, cayendo semi inconsciente. Agudicé mis sentidos, su corazón aún latía. Bien, ahora solo faltaba esperar para ver si se podía crear a uno igual que yo. La sola idea me emocionaba como chiquillo ante el árbol de navidad.

Repentinamente, su espalda se arqueó, al momento de que de su boca salía un horrible grito. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse de manera agresiva. Supe que algo estaba mal, así que en mi desesperación, la agarré por las muñecas. Su corazón estalló, de una manera tan fuerte que su sangre manchó mi rostro. Estaba muerta.

Aquel suceso me impactó tanto que me quedé inmóvil, mirando aparentemente el cuerpo pero, era como si no me percatara de lo que estaba frente a mí. Hasta que el grito agudo de otra mujer me hizo reaccionar.

-¡La mató! ¡Auxilio!- mi súper velocidad me sirvió de mucho pues, en cuestión de segundos la había alcanzado y sin pensarlo demasiado le rompí el cuello.

No pude evitar sentir pena por el desperdicio de sangre pero, no tenía el suficiente tiempo como para hacerme con ella, los pasos presurosos de otros acudiendo me indicaban que el lugar estaría repleto de humanos muy pronto. Desaparecí, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a mi experimento fallido.

O&o&o&o&

Después de esa noche, tardé varios días en volver a salir. Me encontraba deprimido. No acababa de entender por qué había sucedido eso. ¿Acaso era una señal del cielo de que no debía seguir con mis intenciones de hacer más como yo? Quise rendirme. Pero, la aparición de mi primera victima, parada siempre en una esquina de la habitación que ocupaba, me acabó de convencer de lo contrario. No deseaba vivir por tanto tiempo con eso y en soledad.

A la cuarta noche me levanté y decidí dar una pequeña vuelta. Sin darme cuenta regresé al lugar en donde aquellas dos mujeres habían muerto. La gente colocó un par de veladoras en donde todavía parecía brillar la sangre derramada. Mis ojos no tardaron en reaccionar ante la visión.

-¿Las conocías?- escuché una voz interrogante detrás de mí. –La gente dice que fue obra del diablo, ja. Supersticiones.

Era la voz de una mujer joven. Ésta tenía algo que me hechizaba o quizá simplemente era mi apetito.

-¿El diablo?- pregunté con voz reseca. Divirtiéndome un poco por entablar conversación con mi próxima victima.

-Ah, ah, ¿no me digas que crees en esa charlatanería?

-Entonces, ¿qué fue?- ella hizo un sonido que indicaba que meditaba sus siguientes palabras.

-Hay muchos que quedaron aturdidos por el 'desastre', como algunos lo han llamado.

-Ja, dices que fue un loco, entonces.

-Todos lo estamos..- contestó simple.

Pero, por alguna extraña razón, me pareció que sus palabras encerraban una gran revelación. Me sentí emocionado, casi al borde de las lagrimas. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo sin hablar con alguien. Me volví, por curiosidad para mirar a quien sin saberlo, me había levantado de mi miseria. Ya caminaba calle abajo y solo pude notar una gabardina ondeante. Me sonreí, satisfecho.

Quise seguirla pero, el ímpetu de mi hambre me lo impidió. No me preocupé, con mis habilidades seguro la volvería a encontrar. Me fui en dirección contraria, siguiendo el dulce olor de la sangre.

O&o&o&o&

Dos noches después o mejor dicho: dos tardes después, me desperté ante los gritos frenéticos de una chusma. Me quedé quieto, para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Diablo! ¡Demonio!- gritaban algunos.

El crujido de las puertas siendo derribadas me indicaron que el ataque era en el edificio donde yo estaba. Por primera vez en mi nueva vida, sentí miedo. Aquella horda iba claramente por mí. –Pero, ¿cómo?- me pregunté, en tanto buscaba la salida más cercana.

-¡Atrápenlo! ¡Síganle! ¡No dejen que se escape!- decían.

No me quedó más remedio que pasar por en medio de ellos, dándome cuenta de inmediato de su fragilidad, lo cual me tranquilizó de cierta manera. Yo resultaba más poderoso que ellos. De improviso una mano fuerte me detuvo, seguido de una puñalada en la espalda, sentí otras más pero, ninguna tan dolorosa como la primera. Mis ojos parecieron nublarse, sintiéndome mareado y sofocado. Era como un fuego que se extendía por mis entrañas. Mi instinto me indicaba que si no hacia algo de inmediato, sería mi fin.

Rugí, tal cual león poderoso. Rugí, lanzando a todos por los aires, volando a otros en mil pedazos. Sorprendiéndome incluso de ver de lo que era capaz, planeando casi literalmente por encima de la gente. Logré salir hasta la calle, en donde los últimos rayos vespertinos me segaron los ojos. Todavía escuchaba a la gente pedir mi cabeza, así que me obligué a levantar la vista hacia el edificio y los miré con odio y desprecio a todos. El edificio se incendió, reduciéndose a cenizas en un parpadeo.

La gente que permanecía afuera se echó hacia atrás con alaridos de horror y dolor. Yo eché a correr, lo más que pude pues el dolor de aquella puñalada me aguijoneaba. No entendía por qué todas habían cerrado casi al instante y esa no. Mi brazo tembloroso se alzó con dificultad, las venas se me marcaban de tal manera que parecía que se saldrían de su lugar. Todo mi cuerpo comenzó como a encogerse.

¿Iba a morir de esa manera tan sencilla? ¿No se suponía que los vampiros somos inmortales?

_Inmortales, más no invulnerables.._

Mis uñas afiladas se clavaron en mi cuello. Solo algo podía causar un malestar similar. Veneno. Y la única forma de sacarlo era..

Mis garras penetraron mi piel, desangrándome. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si realmente me quedaba sin una gota de sangre? ¡No importaba! Tampoco el hecho de que una y otra vez tuviera que infligirme aquel martirio al tener que desgarrar mi piel a cada segundo pues, mi carne cerraba rápido; al menos hasta el momento en que la sangre era suficiente, porque al sentir la sed de nueva cuenta las heridas no parecían sanar tan prontamente.

Después de un rato, ya no quedaba más sangre que salir. Me sentía excesivamente débil y como si hubiese envejecido en un solo instante pero, al menos el escozor y dolor del veneno había desaparecido. Me arrastré con dificultad, vi correr una rata frente a mí. En primer plano me negué pero, supe que no tendría la fuerza como para atacar a una presa más grande. Y lo probé al ni siquiera ser capaz de atraparle. Mi rostro y brazo cayeron derrotados a tierra.

No tenía sangre, no tenía nada. Si tan solo hubiese sido capaz de convertir a alguien.. ¡Oh! Que peor momento para deprimirme. Y los sentimientos de un vampiro pueden llegar a ser muy poderosos. Pueden destruirle o pueden darle vida.

_Levántate.._

¿Para qué? No tiene caso ya.

_Eres como un dios.. _

No, solo soy un idiota que pensó que podía serlo.

_Busca otras maneras.. deben de existir.._

Mi mente evocó la voz de aquella mujer que conversó conmigo.

_Sí, inténtalo con ella.. tómala, hazla tuya.._

¡No! No podía arriesgarme a que terminara igual que la primera.

Silencio. No hubo respuesta de mi 'conciencia' en esta ocasión. Supuse que se trataba de una prueba para que demostrase de lo que era capaz. Crují mis dientes, cerrando con coraje mis puños. ¡No iba a dejarme vencer! Me levanté, dando tumbos, encontrándome con una rata herida a mis pies. La tomé con recelo, con furia, tanto que sus diminutos huesos crujieron al contacto.

Esta sería la última vez, jamás volvería a beber la sangre de un animal tan inmundo.

¡JAMÁS!

O&o&o&o&

Después de varios días, aún me seguía doliendo el cuerpo pero, al menos tenía ya la suficiente fuerza como para levantarme. Había pasado mis tardes resguardado en una cueva desde donde se alcanzaba a divisar la población de donde salí huyendo. Por un par de minutos me quedé meditando respecto a lo que haría. ¿Tendría algún caso volver a la ciudad y arriesgarme por un mero sueño? Pero, ¿y si fuera ella? Es decir, ¿qué tal si ella encerraba alguna clase de esperanza para mí?

Suspiré, al momento en que hacia una negación con mi rostro. ¿Estaba tan desesperado que me aferraba a una mera ilusión? ¿Qué era lo que me impulsaba a pensar que aquella jovencita podría tener alguna clave para lo que estaba sucediéndome desde hacia algunos meses?

Miré por unos instantes más el panorama. Entonces me pareció escuchar una voz que me llamaba a través del aire. Me sorprendió. No era como las voces fantasmagóricas que mi mente se empeñaba a concebir. No, era totalmente diferente. Me llamaba una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente, se convirtió en un mero susurro. Entonces, supe que debía regresar. Las cosas aprendidas durante aquel ataque me daban un poco de seguridad, lo increíble y, a la vez aterrador de mis poderes. Con un solo pensamiento podía hacer desparecer a quien se interpusiera en mi camino. ¡Pobre del mortal que osara provocarme!

Además, aprendí que la luz del sol no me reducía a cenizas, como comúnmente se podría pensar de un vampiro. Simplemente era incómoda para mis ojos.

Con todo esto en mente y con la esperanza de encontrarla, emprendí el camino de regreso.

O&o&o&o&

Durante los primeros días, me dediqué a observar a la gente que deambulaba por la calle en donde había entablado conversación con la joven. Entonces, en cierta noche, ya casi para terminar la semana, aprendí algo nuevo respecto a mis poderes.

Sucedió que un chico, como de unos veinte años, se me acercó. De inmediato su rostro adquirió un tono pálido, parecía que me había reconocido.

-¡Tú!- balbuceó. –Eres el vampiro que..

-Te equivocas, yo no lo soy- mencioné con seguridad. Aún no comprendo lo qué me llevó a responder de esa manera pero, de inmediato noté que su expresión se dulcificaba.

Me sorprendió incluso, que sonriera. Y en una inclinación de medio cuerpo me saludó. Entonces, supe que contaba con el poder de manejar los recuerdos de los demás a mi antojo, sino es que hasta sus pensamientos, quise averiguar si esto era verdad y me aventuré a salir de mi escondite, osando a pasear libremente por las calles. La gente parecía reconocerme pero, a través de mi mirada, yo les trataba de transmitir que lo que ellos pensaban no era más que un mero error. Y siempre parecía funcionar pues, todos regresaban a sus actividades sin ningún reparo.

Me complació. Parecía que podría seguir en aquel lugar por un largo tiempo, mientras la encontraba a ella.

Entonces, al momento de pasar enfrente de una pequeña casa, aún con las paredes teñidas de negro por el humo de un reciente fuego, me percaté de que las personas reían y comían alegremente. Aquello me impresionó de tal manera que sentí escozor en mis ojos. No podía comprender el cómo esas personas podían estar tan alegres, tan unidas a pesar de lo que se acababan de experimentar. Pero, independientemente de cual fuera su razón, ver esa escena me hizo sentir más solo que nunca. Quise evocar mis propios recuerdos en busca de algo similar en ellos pero, me sorprendió no encontrar nada. Era como si nunca hubiese existido. Y me aterré.

Me eché a correr, con pasos ligeros par no llamar la atención innecesariamente.

_Estoy solo_, pensé. Y la afirmación hirió aún más. El dolor que experimenté en mi pecho me hizo comportarme impulsiva e irracionalmente. Entonces, al ver pasar a la primer persona la tomé con mis dedos como garras, atrayendo su cuello hasta mis colmillos y bebí con furia. No la maté, esperé a ver qué pasaba y me percaté de que, aunque seguía como adormilada, no había muerto como la primera. Mis ojos brillaron ante el panorama.

-Sangre..- murmuró, débil.

A lo que me apresuré a levantar la manga de mi abrigo a fin de hacer una herida por la que surgió mi sangre, acercándome a mi presa se la ofrecí. Sentí un escalofrío que se extendió desde mi muñeca a todo mi demás cuerpo.

-Basta, ¡basta!- prácticamente le tuve que arrancar mi mano o de lo contrario terminaría matándome.

Un agudo grito salió de su garganta, le miré cómo se convulsionaba, llevándose ambas manos hacia su garganta, como si algo le quemase por dentro. Sus cabellos hasta me parecieron que ondulaban, como producto de una extraña magia. Y después de un rato, se quedó quieta. Me acerqué. Mis ojos se abrieron de expectación y no pude menos que echarme a reír de felicidad. Mi sangre llamaba a ese ser ¡era de los míos! ¡Por fin había creado un semejante!

O&o&o&o&

Estaba anonadado, como chiquillo ante juguete nuevo.

Me encontraba con la barbilla recargada sobre mis manos en una de las orillas de la cama improvisada que había preparado para mi compañera. No podía dejar de admirarla, sus largos cabellos rizados de color rojo, y sus pestañas oscuras y espesas que contrastaban con su blanca piel.

Ya pasaban de las siete de la noche y yo hacía ya más de una hora que estaba despierto, en espera de que ella hiciera lo mismo. Gemí de felicidad al notar como sus ojos se abrían poco a poco y me sorprendí del brillo que irradiaban. Eran de un dorado espectacular.

Me miró desconcertada pero, al poco me sonrió, para después contemplar las palmas de sus manos.

-Tú.. ¿me hiciste esto?- su pregunta sonó casi infantil pero, le contesté afirmativamente. –¿Qué es lo que somos?

Suspiré. Sabía que iba a ser bombardeado con un sin fin de preguntas, muchas de las cuales ni yo mismo tenía la respuesta. Y así se lo hice saber. Le conté todo lo que sabía: mi propia transmutación, mis descubrimientos y mis temores al creerme solo y, claro el cómo la había transformado.

-Kaname Sama- la vi con asombro.

-¿Sama?-

-Sí, por usted estoy a salvo. Yo, estaba enferma y a punto de morir. Había salido para buscar la muerte y usted me halló. Me ha salvado y por eso le seguiré por siempre. Permítame, por favor, formar parte de su familia.

De mi familia..

-Se lo ruego, por favor- se me abalanzó, rodeándome el cuello con sus finos brazos.

-Está bien. De ahora en adelante serás conocida como Myuji Kaname.- le sonreí, pero de alguna manera aquello no llenaba el vació de mi existencia.

O&o&o&o&

-Andando, Kaname Sama- Myuji trataba de halarme para que aceptara a ir con ella al exterior.

Desde la vez en que la convertí, no me había apetecido salir y simplemente la alimentaba de mi propia sangre. Por alguna razón me sentía decepcionado y por ello mismo mis ánimos estaban por el suelo.

-No, ahora no, Myuji.- respondí con desgano.

-Lleva diciéndome lo mismo toda ésta semana. ¿No pensará que me quedaré aquí, encerrada, toda la eternidad, cierto?

La miré con cierto recelo. Una sonrisa de ironía se dibujó en mis labios, ¡hacia unos días ella juró que me seguiría por toda la eternidad! Suspiré, cansino.

-Has lo que quieras, Myuji. Si quieres ir al exterior, ve. Yo no te lo impido- antes de que terminara siquiera la frase, ella ya había hecho gala de sus habilidades vampíricas y se había marchado.

Mis ojos recorrieron el lugar, encontrándome de nueva cuenta solo. ¿A cuántos más tenía que convertir para hacer desaparecer ese dolor?

_**Kaname..**__**Kaname..**_

Me volví con prontitud. Era la misma voz que me impulsó a volver a esa ciudad. Me levanté, deseoso de saber qué era lo que pretendía y, a pesar de mi obstinación de no salir, lo hice.

Guiado por ese llamado, llegué hasta lo que parecía una iglesia, preguntándome por un instante si aquel llamado no podría provenir de Dios.

Una pequeña risa de incredulidad salió a flote. ¿Dios? Tenía que estar muy desesperado para pensar aquello.

-Realmente comienzo a pensar que crees en todo esto o por lo menos que te atrae.- en cuanto escuché la voz la reconocí.

Se trataba de la misma joven que semanas anteriores conversara conmigo. Me volví de inmediato, su visión me conmocionó, al punto en que sentí que mis piernas flaqueaban.

Su cabello castaño brillaba, ondulante por la leve brisa que había a nuestro alrededor. Pero, sus ojos, eran los culpables de mi impacto. De un castaño profundo, que no hizo otra cosa más que recordarme los ojos castaños de mi primera victima.

Mis labios dejaron escapar un gemido amargo. ¿Ahora mis alucinaciones tomaban forma en carne y hueso?

-¿Qui-quién eres tú?- dejé salir atropelladamente la pregunta.

Ella pareció sonreír inocentemente.

-Yuuki…

**CONTINUARA…………..**

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Lo hice! Tenía planeado que en éste capítulo apareciera Yuuki y por ello me ha quedado más largo de lo normal je, je._

_¿Kaname se estará volviendo loco o qué? No, no. ¿Alguna vez han leído __**Crimen y castigo**__? Es una novela en la que el protagonista comete un asesinato y sufre de alucinaciones y terribles pesadillas, pero todo es porque su conciencia le atormenta. Bueno, algo por el estilo sucede con la visión del niño, Kuran no ha dejado de sentirse culpable por ello._

_¿Por qué Kaname no puede dejar de sentir esa inquietante soledad, a pesar de haber convertido a Myuji? ¿Por qué Kaname parece ser el único vampiro sobre la faz de la Tierra? ¿Qué lo hizo ser así? Mmmh, bueno algo sobre de ello ya se ha hablado en el primer capítulo. Leerlo de nuevo y obtener una pista XDDD (sí, ya sé que me lincharan, así que supongo que tendré que explicarlo con más detalle. Pero, que no digan que no lo advertí ñe, ñe, ñe ) Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo es que Yuuki aparece aquí?_

_Estoy tentada de escribir Yuki en vez de Yuuki, aparte de que es la manera correcta de escribirlo, mi ordenador se empeña en ponerle con una 'u'. ¡Malditos ff de __**Gravitation**__!_

_Matta au!_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Buenas lunas, criaturas de la noche! No mucho que comentar, así que vamonos directo al fic._

_**Disclaimer: **__Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esos son de Matsuri Hino. De lo contrario no tendría una maraña en mi cabeza por hacer que todo encaje bien ¬¬._

_**Fe de erratas: **__En el capítulo anterior, cuando Myuji le pide a Kaname que la adopte, él le dice que será llamada Myuji Kaname. Eso está mal, porque el apellido es Kuran. Lo siguiente no lo considero un error, sin embargo me hicieron la observación y por ello considero que debo hacer una aclaración: la historia se centra en el ancestro de los Kuran. ¿Por qué, entonces, Myuji le llama Kaname? Yo creo que el nombre podría ser el mismo que el del hermano de Yuuki porque sus padres al saber que dentro de su cuerpo residía el alma del ancestro, decidieron respetarlo como tal y llamarlo por su nombre. Algo así como: 'Vamos a ponerle el nombre del abuelo..' XD. Sin embargo, para no confundirnos en el espacio/tiempo, a partir de éste capítulo llamaremos al ancestro simplemente Kuran. Todas las demás dudas, espero que se aclaren conforme avance la historia._

O&o&o&o&

**Dangerous Kind. Cap. 3 "Encuentro con mi semejante".**

-¿Qui-quién eres tú?- dejé salir atropelladamente la pregunta.

Ella pareció sonreír inocentemente.

-Mi nombre es Yuuki- escuché que me dijo, sin embargo me encontraba tan impactado por aquellos ojos castaños que no pude devolverle palabra alguna. Noté que se cruzaba de brazos, apoyándose en su pie izquierdo, esperando impacientemente a que me dignara a dirigirle la palabra. –¿Piensas quedarte para siempre así? Si ese es el caso, me has decepcionado, vampiro.

Mis ojos no podían estar más abiertos ante ese comentario. Y, entonces, la miré bajo otra luz. Su piel parecía brillar espectralmente y sus ojos tenían un matiz rojizo.

-Sí, yo también lo soy.- entonces, abandonando su anterior pose, me miró por un par de segundos más.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar cuesta abajo. Supe que de no seguirla, jamás la volvería a ver, así que me apresuré a alcanzarla. Por unos instantes más, caminamos en silencio, hasta llegar a la calle principal, en donde algunos humanos se encontraban congregados. Me detuve casi instantáneamente, a lo que ella se viró.

-¿Piensas que hay demasiado tumulto? No te preocupes, has hecho un buen trabajo con sus mentes y ahora ellos ya no te recuerdan.- la miré asombrado. –No, no es que pueda leer tu mente. Hasta donde sé, nadie lo puede hacer, pero tu rostro refleja todo lo que piensas.

Me sonrió, extendiéndome la mano como invitación a que la siguiera.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le dije, al momento de que mi mano estrechaba la suya.

-¿Qué es lo que estás buscando?- me quedé pensativo por un instante.

-Respuestas, saber por qué estamos aquí y cuál es nuestro propósito. ¿Hay más como nosotros?

-Entonces, es ahí donde vamos- me detuve, acordándome de Myuji.

-Quizás ella aún no sea bienvenida. Se ha plateado la cuestión de convertir a alguien, pero tú has sido el primero en hacerlo.- y, nuevamente, antes de que pudiera decirle algo, ella se me adelantó. –Lo sé porque te he estado observando.

Haló mi mano y reanudamos nuestra caminata en total silencio.

O&o&o&o&

Después de unos minutos de andar vampírico, llegamos a lo que era lo más profundo de un bosque. Sólo de poner pie por primera vez en aquel terreno, sentí la extraña sensación de pisar algo que no debía.

-Ten cuidado- su advertencia llegó demasiado tarde. Le escuché una risita ahogada.

Apenas me reponía del sonrojo que había adornado mis mejillas, cuando me percaté de una presencia que nos observaba desde el cobijo de las sombras. Me detuve en el instante y, como por acto reflejo, mis uñas se alargaron. A mis oídos llegó el latir de un corazón, era como si de alguna manera tratara de asegurase de que me percatara de su presencia. Aquella sensación me molestó, y mi corazón respondió al sonido, ambos peleaban por sobresalir.

La mano de Yuuki se posó sobre mi hombro.

-Ten cuidado- volvió a repetir, entonces comprendí lo que momentos atrás había querido decir realmente.

En ese momento, me percaté de que había muchas más de los que yo me imaginaba. El más cercano a nosotros, el cual se encontraba como a tres metros, se acercó de un sólo salto.

-Así que éste es Maigo- dijo, observándome detenidamente. (1)

-¿Maigo?- repetí extrañado.

-Así te bautizamos. Has sido el último en aparecer.- Yuuki hizo ademán de saludar y pude notar a un pequeño grupo detrás de uno de los árboles más grandes.

-Mi nombre es Héctor. Sé bienvenido, Maigo.

-Llámame Kuran- le respondí, no sé si con un aire de molestia por el mote o simplemente por deseo de que supiera mi nombre.

Lo cierto es que el peli castaño me miró complacido y sólo se limitó a sonreírme. Los otros vampiros al percatarse del recibimiento por parte del que parecía su líder, se acercaron poco a poco. Se trataba de una mujer de cabello y ojos rojizos y él tenía el cabello no muy rizado, oscuro y de ojos azules.

-Ella es Tarja, y él es Sebastian.- la chica me sonrió y él sólo se limitó a hacer un movimiento con su rostro. –Como puedes darte cuenta, somos los únicos vampiros en todo el mundo.

-¿Cómo saben eso?- interrogué mirando a Héctor.

-Yo misma he estado buscándolos por mucho más tiempo que tú o ellos. Al primero que encontré fue a Héctor- respondió Yuuki. –Después, juntos encontramos a Tarja y a Sebastian, ellos son hermanos. Y al parecer, cada quien ha emprendido su propia búsqueda.

-¿Cómo es que yo nunca los encontré? Los estuve buscando durante varios meses.

-Nosotros no lo quisimos. De hecho, Yuuki fue la única en decidirse en ir a ti- mencionó Héctor.

No pude evitar dedicarles una mirada de recelo.

-Pero, ahora sabemos que fue un error- Tarja me guiñó un ojo.

-Tengo muchas preguntas..

-Nosotros también. A veces, en algunas noches, nos sentamos a debatir sobre nuestras reflexiones y así es como hemos encontrado nuestra propia verdad.

Héctor se elevó hasta llegar a lo alto del árbol. Todos le siguieron y Yuuki pareció esperar a que me decidiera, así que les imité.

-¿Qué ves, Maigo?

-La ciudad.. quiero decir, lo que queda de ella.- a pesar de que ésta no contaba con un sistema de alumbrado público, mis ojos me permitían ver a través de las penumbras. (2)

-Exacto, casi no queda nada de la civilización de los humanos. Realmente, ni nosotros sabemos el por qué se produjo ésta catástrofe. Quizá seamos parte de una 'Nueva Era': la sociedad moderna tal como la conocimos fue reemplazada por una sociedad utópica. Ésta Era de armonía liberó nuestro potencial humano.

»Sebastian cree que nosotros fuimos bendecidos por algo o por alguien para que fuéramos el principio de una nueva era. Pero, al parecer, ese algo o alguien no contempló la fuerza de la raza humana, pues ésta ha logrado sobrevivir y ahora, está resurgiendo de sus cenizas.

Entonces, yo me pregunto, ¿qué propósito tendremos ahora? ¿Se nos permitirá seguir a la par con los humanos? ¿O será que, en realidad, éstos han permanecido para servirnos? Es algo con lo que hemos debatido últimamente. Tarja ha mencionado que quizás éstos están para ser convertidos, que nuestra misión es ser los transmisores de esta nueva era. Pero viendo la insaciable sed que tenemos de alimentarnos constantemente de su sangre, creo que eso no sería lo mejor.«

-Pero, lo cierto es que tampoco quiero quedarme sola. ¿O es que crees que con tu sola presencia haces que nos sintamos bien?- habló Tarja.

-Hablas de deseos muy humanos, tener tu propia familia y ésas cosas.- me pareció que las palabras de Héctor eran impregnadas de cierto dejo de desprecio.

-Simplemente, no creo poder soportar toda la eternidad de esta manera.

-Eternidad. No has llegado a comprender lo que significa eso. Eternidad significa desde siempre y para siempre y por lo que respecta a nosotros, hemos tenido un principio. Así que ni somos eternos ni podemos darle a nadie vida eterna.

-¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?- la voz de Tarja era marcada por un tono de exasperación. –Tú, el 'gran Héctor' piensa que siempre debe tener la razón, ¿no es así? ¡Ustedes me enferman! Aquí escondidos como ratas en medio de la nada, tratando de encontrar un significado a la vida, sin pensar que quizá sea ésta la que espera algo de nosotros. También hablas de que mis sentimientos son muy humanos, ¿y pensar tanto en los porqués no es de humanos?

El rostro de Héctor reflejó el asombro que le provocaron las palabras de la joven. Sin duda, estaba a punto de refutarle algo, cuando Yuuki interfirió.

-Como siempre, pienso que cada quien es libre de desear y actuar como quiera. Nuestra permanencia aquí, no es otra cosa que un pequeño descanso antes de determinar qué debemos hacer.

» Nadie aquí está equivocado, cada cual busca su propio propósito y el futuro sólo será el que uno mismo busque. Tampoco es que crea que debamos convertir a todo el mundo, pero tampoco estoy en contra de que se conviertan a otros. No creo que seamos superiores o inferiores con respecto a la humanidad, pues a final de cuentas, hemos salido de entre ellos. Aún entre nosotros mismos hay diferencias con nuestros poderes, aunque al parecer compartimos la mayoría, como es el caso de nuestra fuerza, agilidad y sentidos súper dotados.«

Todos miramos a Yuuki, y silenciosamente concordamos con ella. Notamos que el alba ya se acercaba, al mírales me di cuenta de que ellos no parecían preocupados. Así que supuse que muchos de mis descubrimientos ya los sabían. Después de un rato, Yuuki me tomó de la mano y bajamos de la copa.

-Debemos regresar o tu aprendiz se preocupará.- mencionó una vez que emprendimos el camino.

-Lo dudo- mencioné, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior.

En realidad, no sabía cómo sentirme al respecto. Había encontrado a mis semejantes, pero en la práctica, las preguntas seguían ahí y quizá hasta más confundido. Sin embargo, las palabras de Yuuki respecto a que debíamos labrar nuestro propio futuro, seguían flotando en mi mente. Entonces, todo se resumía a una sola pregunta: ¿qué clase de futuro era el que yo deseaba?

O&o&o&o&

Durante varias semanas, esperaba a que Myuji saliera para poder hacerlo yo. Buscaba tranquilamente una víctima de la cual alimentarme, siempre cuidando de no beber más de lo que necesitaba, así que normalmente, le dejaba con vida. Después, iba a la parroquia donde había descubierto que Yuuki era igual que yo. Siempre pasaban algunos minutos para que ella apareciese, tras lo cual, acudíamos con su pequeño grupo de vampiros.

-Kuran, acabamos de hacer un descubrimiento- me dijo Tarja en cuanto me vio, prendiéndose de mi brazo al instante. –Hemos estado pensando en cómo llamar a los humanos que convirtamos.

-¿Hemos?- declaró sarcástico su hermano.

-Bueno, he estado pensado cómo llamarlos. Ya que a nosotros nadie nos dio ésta magia, nuestra sangre será la más pura, estamos en la cima y ellos siempre estarán en un segundo nivel. ¿Qué te parece?

-Creo que no debería de existir esas diferencias entre nosotros.

-Pero, las habrá, indudablemente.

-Para empezar, y ya que te has tomado muy en serio las palabras de Yuuki y vas a hacer lo que quieras, ¿sabes, por lo menos, cómo convertirás a otros?- ese fue Héctor, alejado de todos nosotros.

-¡No me importa lo que tengas que decirme! Ya encontraré la manera.

Tarja le dio la espalda, aquella actitud me pareció muy infantil de su parte. Miré a Yuuki, que aún permanecía a mi lado.

-¿Qué piensas al respecto?- le dije.

-No sé si lo que ella pretende sea lo mejor. Como dije el otro día, hay ciertos poderes que no todos poseemos. Y aunque fuera así, el convertir a un humano conllevará muchas responsabilidades y dudo que ella esté preparada para eso.

-¿Y por qué dices eso? ¿Quién eres para decidir si lo estoy o no?- me di cuenta de que la furia de Tarja era fácil de provocar.

-¡Dejemos eso a un lado!- Héctor se acercó a nosotros. –¿En qué te basas para deducir que quizá no todos tengamos el 'don' de convertir a otros? ¿Acaso ya lo has hecho tú o conoces a alguien que lo ha hecho?- cuando mencionó esto último, mi miró con perspicacia.

-Héctor, Héctor, parece que a veces piensas las cosas demasiado.- le respondió la castaña.

-No es eso y lo sabes. Tu Maigo aún no ha aprendido ha ocultar sus emociones. Es un sentimentalista, al igual que Tarja. Es fácil saber que él ya ha intentado hacer más de nosotros.

-¿Es eso verdad?- la pregunta a dúo de los hermanos me tomó desprevenido.

-Y-yo..- balbucee, dirigiendo una mirada fugaz a Yuuki en busca de ayuda.

-Pero, el experimento falló. Su muerte fue horripilante.

-Describe horripilante- dijo Sebastian. –La manera en como nos alimentamos es ya horripilante.

Yuuki suspiró, algo cansada por los comentarios del chico.

-Por eso Yuuki tiene razón. Tal vez Kuran no posea esa magia y por eso terminó mal, pero..

-¡No! Tarja, lo que quiero decir es que quizá ninguno deba..

-Más bien- interrumpió Héctor. –Kuran tiene la 'magia' y lo ha conseguido, quizá no con el primero, pero lo ha logrado. Lo que intentas hacer es detener a Tarja, ¿no es así?

La mirada de la castaña se tornó rojiza y parecía molesta. A mis oídos llegó el retumbar de un corazón y el aire se tornó pesado. Era la primera vez que sentía eso. Al parecer, Yuuki estaba retando a Héctor y, aunque en un principio el corazón de éste se dejó escuchar, al final cedió.

-Simplemente, no creo que sea el momento. Debemos estudiar con detalle éste fenómeno.

-¡Y la única forma de hacerlo es tratando!- Yuuki miró descontenta a la morena, pero con ella no hizo alarde de sus poderes.

-No sé, eso me parece muy cruel. ¡Cuántas personas habría que sacrificar para lograrlo!

-Entonces, que nos permita estudiar a quien convirtió. ¿Por qué nunca la habías mencionado o traído contigo?- dijo Sebastian.

-No pensé que fuera lo mejor, tal vez ustedes no lo vieran bien.- contesté, recordando las palabras de Yuuki.

Un simple: ¡Jum!, de parte de Héctor me dio a entender que mi explicación no había sido muy convincente.

-¡Entonces, está decidido, hoy mismo dejaremos este lugar y nos dirigiremos a la ciudad!- Tarja fue demasiado entusiasta, por lo que sólo nos quedo el seguirla.

O&o&o&o&

Recorrimos las calles, admirándonos del cómo la gente poco a poco lograba reconstruir algo de ella. En realidad, por mucho que hiciesen, la ciudad no tenía el aspecto de la urbe que anteriormente fue. Era como regresar en el tiempo. Desde el estilo de las fachadas de las casas hasta la manera de vestir de ellos.

-¿Por qué la gente vive de esta manera? ¿Dónde quedó toda su tecnología y sus avances?- preguntó Tarja, algo consternada.

-Quizá se cansaron de todo eso. Tal vez se dieron cuenta de que todos esos adelantos tecnológicos no les sirvieron de nada y han preferido regresar a su época de oro- explicó Sebastian.

-Típico de los humanos. Siempre queriendo vivir en el pasado, donde supuestamente les fue mejor. ¡Que tristeza me dan!

-No podemos hacer nada, ellos mismos buscarán su propio futuro- mencionó Yuuki. –Si para ellos es mejor vivir estacionados en una época que les recuerda algo bueno, entonces dejémosles así.

-¿Ésa es a quien convertiste, Kuran?- preguntó Tarja.

Yo enfoqué mi vista hacia donde la oji rojiza me señalaba, en una de las esquinas notamos a una sombra que abrazaba a alguien, bebiendo indiscutiblemente de su cuello. Pero, algo estaba mal, algo que no encajaba bien. El sentimiento que se agolpaba en mi pecho parecía indicarme que 'aquello' no se trataba de la hermosa Myuji.

Me adelanté a todos, verificando que, ciertamente, no era mi aprendiz. La cosa que se encontraba frente a mí era un monstruo, por cuya boca escurría la sangre mezclada con su excesiva saliva. Sus ojos desorbitados y sus dedos rugosos que estaban deformes, se extendieron hacia mí.

-¿Qué es eso?- chilló Tarja.

-¿Esto es lo que has estado haciendo? ¿Esto es el resultado de tus experimentos?- dijo Héctor.

-No..- dije quedo, no podía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

De pronto, el reteñir de un corazón, fuerte y poderoso. No era el de ninguno de nosotros, nos miramos y seguimos el ruido, llegando hasta la iglesia en donde normalmente nos encontrábamos Yuuki y yo.

Ahí estaba, Myuji rodeada de cientos de cadáveres y con un hilo de sangre en sus labios.

-Kuran, mira. Es nuestra raza, he creado a una nueva raza entre nosotros, que nos servirán. Ja, ja, ja.- su risa y sus palabras, parecía como si estuviera loca.

-¡Aaaah!- el grito por parte de Tarja nos dejó ver que aquellas cosas eran peligrosas.

Antes de que pudiera tomara una decisión, Héctor tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a destruir las deformidades que se levantaban en contra de nosotros. Pero, algunos que bajaban a las calles ya se alimentaban de humanos. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Era verdad que sólo yo poseía la magia para convertir a otros?...

**CONTINUARA….**

(1) Maigo, niño perdido.

(2) Y no, no es que no haya luz debido a la desaparición de la LFyC. Y ¡yo quiero uno de esos, ahora que no ha habido luz!

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Cha chan! Aparecieron los primeros niveles E , ¿qué tal? A ver, hagamos una recapitulación. _

_Sobre la época en la que se desarrolla el ff: En uno de los capítulos del anime, hablando sobre Kuran, se dice que él tuvo que pasar una época en donde se encontraba solo, en una época de destrucción. El escenario que estaba detrás de él eran edificios en destrucción. Es en eso donde me basé para lo del Apocalipsis. También comprendí que en cierta forma existía cierta tecnología cuando él vivió como ancestro.. o al menos esa fue mi percepción. Por lo que quizá no deba entender del todo que el anime se desarrolle en un 'presente'. De todas formas, la 'fumada' de que ya existieran hasta coches en ésta historia, responde al hecho de algo así como la Atlántida. Ya saben, la civilización perdida en donde la tecnología era muy adelantada, pero por un maremoto se perdió todo. Ese aspecto traté de hablarlo al final de éste capítulo, de todas formas, espero explicarlo con más detalle adelante._

_Sobre el por qué aparecieron los vampiros: Umhh.. bueno la verdad no quise pensar mucho en un por qué (¿acaso las tramas de Stiphen King tienen siempre un por qué? ¿Por qué atacaron los pájaros? ¿Por qué el protagonista de La Milla Verde tiene poderes curativos?) Simplemente lo dejé a posibilidades: un algo (como la 'Madre Naturaleza' y su evolución) los escogió como los más aptos; un alguien (por decir Dios) le pareció la mejor opción. O quizá como lo enseña 'La Nueva era': la sociedad moderna tal como la conocemos será reemplazada por una sociedad utópica. Dicen que esta nueva era de armonía liberará el potencial humano. Pero esa verdad será revelada durante la inminente era de Acuario, la era de la iluminación espiritual, la nueva era. Los adeptos a este movimiento no se ponen de acuerdo en cuanto a si traerán esta nueva sociedad fuerzas cósmicas impersonales o los esfuerzos humanos. ¿Serán los vampiros la respuesta a eso?_

_¿Ustedes qué opinan? ¿Con cuál explicación se quedan?_

_Espero que estas explicaciones les hallan servido de algo n.n ¿Por qué hasta ahora lo comento? Esperé el mejor momento para hacerlo. Creo que en éste capítulo quedó claro para Kuran que lo importante ya no es descubrir el por qué de la existencia de ellos como vampiros, sino su propio propósito. _

_¿Qué hará Yuuki por él? ¿Podrá encontrar su ideal Tarja?_

_Esto y más en los próximos capítulos._

_Matta au! Y no se olviden de dejar un review._


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola! Aquí estrenando propiedades de apariencia.. ahora mi color de fuente es rojo y los fondos son negros.. ¿a quién diablos le importa eso?_

_Una enorme disculpa a todos mis lectores (aunque no me dejen un review ¬¬) por la demora, pero es que el final de __**Justify**__ me ha consumido tiempo y neuronas._

_Sin más, ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esos son de Matsuri Hino. De lo contrario, en la pasada convención de anime y comic no hubiera comprado productos de Kaname y Zero…_

O&o&o&o&

**Dangerous Kind. Cap. 4**** "Deseo."**

Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión, Héctor tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a destruir las deformidades que se levantaban en contra de nosotros. Pero algunos que bajaban a las calles ya se alimentaban de humanos.

La escena era grotesca, parecían seres salvajes que se abalanzaban sobre el cuello de las personas, desgarrándolo. Otros, en cambio, se iban sobre los que yacían inertes mordiendo y succionando por donde fuera posible. Los gritos de la población no se dejaron esperar.

Bajé por la colina, esperando poder ayudarles, pero parecía que ya eran demasiados las cosas repugnantes que se extendían por doquier. Me viré al momento de escuchar las risotadas de Myuji, apostada en la cima, sus manos extendidas a los costados de su cabeza y contorsionándose hacia atrás, de tal manera que en momentos parecía tocar el suelo con la coronilla. A través de la oscuridad pude notar sus ojos dilatados y brillantes y parecía que a cada segundo su risa histérica aumentaba un decibel más.

Me llevé las manos a los oídos, creyendo que nada podía hacer para acallarla.

-Basta.. basta.. ¡Basta! ¡BASTA!- un crujido llegó a mis oídos y Myuji se calló.

Abrí los ojos de inmediato, y me sorprendí de verla tan cerca de mí. Mi mano derecha le había atravesado el pecho, pulverizándole el corazón en un instante. Mis orbes temblaron y sentí que mis piernas me flaquearon, caí de rodillas, llevándome en el proceso el cuerpo de mi compañera y, estando tan débil, no pude tener la suficiente fuerza para impedir que se me viniera encima.

No podía articular palabra alguna, en ese instante no supe el por qué aquello me afectaba tanto.. por qué su muerte me puso de esa manera.. por qué el matarla me sumió en un estado tan lamentable..

O&o&o&o&

-Kuran.. Kuran ¿me oyes?.. es inútil, pareciera como si estuviera en coma.

Aquella oración se repitió no sé por cuánto tiempo, pero aunque era capaz de entenderla, no era capaz de reaccionar ante ella.. de hecho ante nada más.

-No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo con él. Debemos irnos, buscar nuestro propio camino. ¿O es que piensas desperdiciarlo con él, Yuuki?

Esa era la voz de Héctor, reprochándole incesantemente a la castaña. Y siempre que le decía eso, le seguía la réplica de Tarja.

-Entonces, vampiro de mierda, puedes irte si eso es lo que deseas. Anda, ¿por qué no lo haces? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de quedarte solo?

-Ustedes pueden quedarse al lado de él, si así lo desean.. para que luego termine matándolos como a su protegida.

-Tks! ¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que eso fue un accidente!- vociferaba la peli roja, a lo que normalmente su hermano intervenía con cualquier otra cosa, lo que fuera con tal de que dejaran de pelear.

Y cierto día, Yuuki propuso algo diferente a lo que normalmente solía decir.

-Creo.. creo que es mejor que lo dejemos solo. Quizá sea que no nos quiere a su lado. Quizá le ha dolido terriblemente el hecho de haberla matado, después de todo nosotros desconocemos la clase de vinculación que se hace cuando conviertes a alguien.

-Es cierto.. sabemos que nuestros sentimientos son mucho más profundos- mencionó Sebastian.

-¡Sólo es una excusa para abandonarle!- terció su hermana. –¡No podemos dejarle aquí! Que tal si esas cosas que deambulan allá afuera lo encuentran y..

-¡Tampoco podemos quedarnos todo el tiempo aquí! Debemos alimentarnos.

La voz de Sebastian fue la última en oírse.

_No sé cuánto tiempo más pasaré así.. no sé si realmente quiera seguir aquí.. _

O&o&o&o&

-Kuran..- su mano se deslizó por una de mis mejillas, subiendo para mesar mis cabellos. –¿Tanto te dolió la muerte de esa mujer? Olvídala ya y regresa.

Escuché que Tarja suspiraba, acurrucándose sobre mi pecho. Sus manos se posaron sobre mis hombros. Aspiró fuerte, exhalando lentamente. Se levantó, apoyando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el mío, pude sentir la tibieza de su aliento sobre mis labios, los cuales lamió sutilmente.

-Kuran.. ¿no lo sientes? Esa sensación que se parece a un llamado.. que me llama a ti- volvió a aspirar mi esencia, restregando su nariz sobre mi cuello, lamiendo el lugar de mi yugular.

Sentí que sus manos resbalaban de mis hombros a mis manos, acariciando mis brazos en el proceso.. sus piernas jugueteando con las mías, rodeándolas. Mi corazón latió como respuesta. Tarja se separó de inmediato.

-Tú.. ¿has hecho eso? Ya veo, te gusta.. me necesitas.. a mí es a la única que necesitas..

Volvió a subir a mí, pausadamente, pegando sus pequeños pechos sobre el mío. Sus manos recorrieron mi abdomen, subiendo hasta mis hombros e iniciando el recorrido de regreso. Su lengua lamió mis labios, abriéndose paso por en medio de ellos.

Sentí mis encías cosquillear, en clara muestra de que lo que deseaba era beber de su sangre, cosa que ella pareció comprender, pues la punta de su lengua se rasgó con el filo de mis colmillos crecientes. Un hilillo de vida resbaló a través de mi garganta, creando un ramalazo de sensaciones distintitas. Una mezcla de sed, de lujuria y erotismo.. de deseo de poseerla completamente.

Mis ojos se abrieron, junto con el movimiento de mis manos que la atrajeron por la cintura a mi cuerpo. Sentí su pelvis frotándose con mi entre pierna, y ésta recibiendo deliciosamente cada uno de sus vaivén. Entonces, en un acto de superioridad, la giré sobre mi lecho, sosteniéndole ambas muñecas con mi mano, al tiempo en que mi rodilla derecha le obligaba a abrir un poco más las piernas. Mi mano libre aprovechaba la oportunidad que tenía de abrir cada uno de los broches de su blusa carmesí de algodón que llevaba puesta.

Mis ojos rojizos brillaron de éxtasis al ver aquellos botones endurecidos que se me presentaban como una ofrenda cada vez que su pecho se alzaba al respirar. Mi boca se abalanzó sobre ellos, rodeándolos con infinita hambre, escuchando un dulce gemido de parte de Tarja al sentir mis colmillos rasgar su morena piel.

Su sangre fluyó de manera rápida, con un torrente lleno de emociones y experiencias. ¡Ah! Exquisito. ¡Ah! Orgásmico. Me es imposible describir lo que un vampiro es capaz de ver, sentir y oler cuando bebe de otro vampiro. Era tan diferente de la vez en que creé el circuito con Myuji.

Así que eso era.

Me separé de mi arrobamiento. En ese momento lo comprendí todo. La manera en como los vampiros creamos lazos por medio de la sangre. Yo había compartido uno con mi creación, por ello en el momento en que desapareció me sentí devastado. ¡Oh! Si eso sucedió con una humana convertida, entonces el lazo llegaría a ser mucho más fuerte con una..

'_Sangre pura..'_

Me sonreí. Mis pensamientos se estaban mezclando con los de Tarja. Ella y su habitual insistencia en comenzar a clasificarnos.

¿Qué era lo que ella deseaba?

'_Quizá no todos tengamos el poder para crear otros.. pero tal vez exista otra forma de transmitir nuestra 'magia'._

-Transmitirla..- murmuré, aunque no estaba seguro de si lo había hecho audiblemente.

Ella alzó su torso a fin de alcanzarme, me tomó por la nuca, obligándome a besarla con profundidad. Yo por mi parte, deseaba seguir bebiendo de ella, así que le mordí el labio inferior. Tarja pareció satisfecha porque sentí que sus labios se curvaban en una media sonrisa y sentí cómo sus colmillos comenzaban a herir mi carne.

A cada gota derramada, bebida, intercambiada, nuestros cuerpos se acoplaban más y más y pronto la sangre ingerida de nuestras bocas ya no fue suficiente. Necesitábamos un torrente mucho más grande.. más íntimo. Sin pensarlo más, nuestros labios se separaron para buscar el cuello de cada quien.

Sentir sus colmillos hundirse poco a poco en mí fue tan parecido a hundirme dentro de ella, sexualmente hablando. Pero supongo que sin necesidad de hacer eso, el simple hecho de beberla ya era en sí una experiencia sexosa.

Nuestra sangre saliendo por completo de nuestros cuerpos, para dejar que la sangre del otro entrara en uno y volver a hacer el mismo procedimiento una, dos.. por siempre. Por la eternidad.

Y por un instante, sentí que la perpetua soledad y el infinito dolor que me abrazaba, comenzaba a desaparecer.

Cerré nuevamente mis ojos, abrazado a esa pequeña cintura y acunado en los perfectos pechos de ella, sintiendo cómo nuestros corazones se acompasaban mutuamente.

Supe que ella se había dormido antes que yo, pues a diferencia de mí, no se movió al escuchar pasos dentro de la habitación. Yo sólo alcancé a levantar la vista cansina, pues el sopor ya casi me vencía, para ver a la persona que en aquellos momentos entraba a vernos.

-Yu..Yuuki..- murmuré sin fuerzas.

En aquel momento sentí una holeada de frialdad que llenó la habitación.. una de soledad y tristeza.

O&o&o&o&

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron de nuevo, el sol todavía alcanzaba a bañar las paredes de la residencia donde me encontraba. Me di cuenta de que dentro de ésta se encontraba alguien más aparte de Tarja –quien todavía permanecía dormida– y yo. En un segundo, el recuerdo de la figura de Yuuki llegó a mi mente.

Me levanté casi en una pirueta y en un par de pasos más, llegué hasta lo que era un balcón.

-Yuuki..- murmuré.

Miré como sus cabellos castaños se movían por la suave brisa vespertina, ella tardó un poco en volverse a pesar de que era consiente de mi presencia. Cuando lo hizo, su rostro irradiante dejaba ver una sonrisa.

Aquello me consternó un poco, ya que la mañana anterior indudablemente ella había destilado sentimientos muy distintos.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Kuran.- saludó, dándome la espalda y siguiendo con su labor de mirar el firmamento.

Decidí que quizá lo que sentí anteriormente había sido producto de mi mente adormilada y que el decírselo sería pura arrogancia.

-Hablas como si realmente hubiera pasado _mucho_ tiempo- escuché una risita.

-¿Estás consiente del cuánto?- la convicción con la que se dirigió a mí me hizo dudar. Me quedé en silencio. –Han pasado ya casi diez años.

-¿¡Diez?!- mi rostro reflejó sorpresa y contrariedad, toda una amalgama de sentimientos.

Mis pies me llevaron a la pared más cercana, recargando mi peso en ella. Yuuki mi miró, acercándose y estirando sus brazos, rodeándome la cabeza, en tanto yo la apoyaba sobre su hombro.

-Kuran, te sumiste en un sopor del que ni yo pude sacarte. Nada de lo que intentamos parecía ser suficiente para tu corazón herido- sus manos acariciaban lentamente mis cabellos y yo sólo atinaba a sostenerme de su cintura, como niño que busca consuelo en los mimos de su querida madre.

-Pero me alegra que ya estés mejor. Que tus heridas ya hayan sido sanadas.

Me alejé un poco de ella, tratando de descubrir alguna señal del cómo se sentía con el hecho de que creara un lazo con Tarja, pero su rostro parecía tan sereno que, sencillamente, no se podía adivinar nada.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara de preocupación?- negué con un movimiento. –Sigues sin poder esconder tus sentimientos. Tu expresión te delata.. siempre.

Se alejó de mí y caminó hasta el otro extremo del balcón.

-Tarja siempre insistía en que tú eras el único que podía cumplirle su deseo. Y quizá sea verdad, habrá que esperar para confirmarlo.

-¿De qué hablas?- respondí, con cierto dejo de añoranza en mi voz que no comprendí.

-Su deseo, ¿lo recuerdas? Del que hablaba cuando recién nos conociste, sobre el tener una familia.

Un destello cubrió mis ojos. Lo recordaba.

-Héctor encontró la manera de transmitir nuestra 'magia' a otros, pero tuvimos nuestros inconvenientes, como los tuviste tú. Además..- la castaña hizo una pausa, como meditando en si era correcto revelarme la siguiente información.

-¿Descubrieron de dónde salieron.. esa cosas?- mencioné, con cierto dejo de tristeza.

-Ahora son llamados Nivel E.

-¿Ahora son llamados? ¿Acaso..?- asintió en silencio.

-A nosotros se nos considera como la fuente, la cima de todos, así que se nos llama 'Pura Sangre'.

Guardé silencio, supe que Tarja había tenido que ver en todo eso.

-Gracias a la iniciativa de Héctor, descubrimos que no basta con la misericordia al momento de alimentarnos de los humanos. Se les debe eliminar, de lo contrario, nuestra mordida resulta ser tóxica con ellos, en el mejor de los casos.

»Y en el peor, comienzan con una transmutación lenta, pero dolorosa, en la que su sed aumenta día a día y sus instintos salen a la luz. En ese punto se dice que están en un nivel 'D'. pero en el momento en que esas pobres criaturas prueban una sola gota de sangre, la locura los posee y ya no hay marcha atrás.«

-Entonces.. yo..

-Sí, tú también creaste algunas de ellas, al dejar humanos vivos tras alimentarte, ya sea por bondad o por ser una inútil manera de acallar tu conciencia.

-Ya veo..- fui consiente de que mi expresión debía estarle diciendo a Yuuki lo culpable que debía sentirme en ese momento. Pero parecía que ella aún tenía más cosas para hacerme sentir mal.

-Sebastian, por su parte, nos explicó lo que le sucedió a Myuji. No cualquier humano es idóneo para la conversión. Se debe de estudiar apropiadamente a la persona en cuestión, determinar si será lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar con la sola idea de matar para sobrevivir o con la no muerte en mira. De lo contrario, la demencia se apoderará de su débil mente.

»Sebastian llevó a cabo una investigación algo cruel, pero que dejó al descubierto una posible cura para los condenados a convertirse en Nivel E. Consistió en 'infectar' un humano con nuestra sangre, dejándole agonizante y a punto de volverse loco, llevándolo hasta sus límites y, al final, el mismo Sebastian le otorgó su sangre. Si ellos beben de nuestra sangre, serán totalmente considerados vampiros, pero en otro nivel. Pero sólo nuestra sangre tiene ese poder. Otra no sirve.«

-¿Cuántos más han convertido?- pregunté alarmado, a lo que suspiró profundamente.

-Héctor ha convertido a muchísimos. El mundo entero está siendo plagado por vampiros. Por eso, a fin de regularlos, se hizo necesario implementar una serie de reglas, como lo relacionado a los niveles.

-Han hecho toda una sociedad, por lo que veo.

-También se ha creado un Concilio de Vampiros, donde Héctor es el que rige.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Has estado de acuerdo con todo lo que ellos han hecho?

-Todos somos libres de realizar lo que queramos. Así que lo que ellos hagan, es considerado por mi como la búsqueda de su propósito.

Iba mencionar otra cosa más, cuando la voz de Tarja nos interrumpió.

-Siempre tras esa máscara de condescendencia. En el fondo no eres otra cosa que una maldita arrogante. ¿Acaso te sientes mucho más superior que un 'Pura Sangre'?

-Tarja..

-¡Largo! ¿No te das cuenta que he ganado?- la pelirroja me rodeó los hombros con sus brazos, sintiendo sus pechos apretados en mi espalda.

-Lejos de lo que puedas pensar, me alegra que hagas realidad tu ambición. Preservar nuestro linaje de la manera más pura es lo ideal. Pero me temo que a Héctor no le agrade mucho eso. ¿Sabes de lo que sería capaz..?

-¡Eso es lo que me enferma tanto de ti! Siempre callada cuando se trata de tomar una decisión en colectivo, pero siempre al lado de Héctor.. como su perro fiel.

-¿De qué va todo esto?- me solté del abrazo de mi nueva compañera.

-Los Sangre Pura tenemos poderes que nadie de los otros niveles poseen, entre ellos cabe la posibilidad de que podamos dar vida a hijos puros y Héctor obviamente quiere ser el primero. Pero Tarja siempre ha ido en su contra, aunque sea por pura diversión.

-Pero esta vez no es un capricho. Kuran me ha gustado desde la vez en que le llevaste al bosque.

Tarja sonrió, acariciando mi mejilla y después besándome en ella.

-Por eso dije que me alegra que tus deseos se hagan realidad. Sin embargo, Héctor no creía que Kuran fuera a despertar y, siendo como es, un vampiro, tiene la obligación de comparecer ante el Concilio de los Ancianos.

-¡Tú misma acabas de decir que..!- vocifero Tarja.

-No hago otra cosa que protegerlo en contra de sus reglas con sus propias reglas. Normas que tú misma ayudaste a crear, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

Sentí que el ambiente se tensaba, escuchando un tamboritear de corazones. Sin embargo, el de Yuuki prevaleció ante el de Tarja. A lo que ésta se limitó a chasquear la lengua, hasta que, enfadada, se decidió a entrar a mi escondite.

Yuuki y yo nos quedamos un rato más en silencio, mirando el firmamento nocturno y recargados en la barandilla. Entonces, me percaté de algo que, tontamente, no había percibido.

-¿Qué es este lugar y quién me ha traído?

-Supongo que no sólo Héctor se sorprenderá mucho de verte despierto. Hay muchos de nosotros que lo deseaban.- respondió fría.

-Tú.. ¿no estas de acuerdo con lo que él hace, verdad?- no me respondió, así que me aventuré a formular otra pregunta. –Entones, ¿por qué no lo dejas?

-Sencillamente porque no puedo..- respondió en un murmullo.

Luego, y cambiando su tono de voz, agregó:

-Vamos, es hora. Auque quisieras seguir escondiéndote, tu presencia se ha hecho muy notoria.

Miré cómo se alejaba y desaparecía tras el umbral, mi ser se inundó de una extraña alegría por haber logrado descifrar uno de los pensamientos de Yuuki. Sin embargo, tras cruzar la puerta de mi habitación, la poderosa presencia de otro vampiro me inundó. Se trataba de Héctor. No pude menos que preguntarme en qué clase de persona se había convertido…

**CONTINUARA…….**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Bueno, ya aquí más establecida la sociedad vampírica.. de lo que se ha perdido Kuran por quedarse en estado 'vegetativo' XD. _

_Como se habrán dado cuenta utilicé de manera alterna __el termino 'Pura Sangre' y 'Sangre Pura'. Eso es debido a que la versión que estoy leyendo del manga lo traduce como 'Sangre Pura' y también porque, en lo personal, lo primero se me figura como si estuviéramos hablando de caballos o algo así. _

_Héctor, al parecer, se ha hecho con el poder del Concilio y.. ¿qué cosas le esperarán a nuestro Pura Sangre favorito? ¿Por qué Yuuki no puede alejarse de él? ¿Se hará realidad el deseo de Tarja y cómo lo tomaran los demás vampiros? ¿Y los humanos?_

_Esto y más en los siguientes capítulos. ¡Dejen un review, por fas! _

_Matta au!_


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola! Aquí tratando de actualizar esto.. a punto de cambiarme de casa y ya saben lo que eso implica. Pero ¡la idea para este capítulo me ronda la mente y no puedo hacer nada por sacarla!_

_Sin más, ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Vampire Knight no me pertenece, ese es de Matsuri Hino. De lo contrario la pareja de Kaname sería bien distinta._

O&o&o&o&

**Dangerous Kind Cap. 5**** "Sed". **

-Vamos, es hora. Auque quisieras seguir escondiéndote, tu presencia se ha hecho muy notoria.

Cuando crucé la puerta de mi habitación, la poderosa presencia de otro vampiro me inundó. Se trataba de Héctor.

-Él, ¿está aquí?- le dije al momento en que con mi vista trataba de encontrar el lugar exacto de dónde provenía aquella extraña áurea.

-No. Lo que sientes sólo es su soberbia- respondió sin dejar de caminar, llevando la delantera.

-¿Soberbia?- repetí, pero ella pareció no escucharme pues no contestó nada más.

Salimos del lugar, no pudiendo evitar sorprenderme de ver del lugar del que se trataba. Era una casona de color blanca, rodeada de un jardín muy tropical –conformado en su mayoría de helechos y palmeras– y con una calzada de piedra de río que comenzaba desde las rejas de la propiedad. Entonces, pude percatarme del sonido del mar a lo lejos.

-Sí, estamos justo al otro lado del mundo donde todo comenzó. ¿Pensabas que eran ciertas las leyendas en cuanto a la mar?- solté una risita. (1)

Lo cierto es que me impresionaba más la **clase **de lugar que en sí **el** lugar.

Bajamos por la vereda del camino –pues la casa se encontraba situada en lo que parecía un risco– hasta llegar a una calzada, caminando a lo largo de ella. Pensé que quizá, en cualquier momento, tendríamos que alzar el pulgar a fin de pedir un 'aventón' o algo por el estilo. Pero obviamente, eso jamás sucedió. No lo necesitábamos, pues nuestra propia velocidad de vampiros era mucho más que suficiente. Siendo así pues, llegamos hasta otra casa –igual de lujosa o quizá hasta más– en un par de minutos.

De sólo detenernos, el sonido potente de un corazón me golpeó los sentidos. Lo que sentí fue como si alguien me hubiese dado un bofetón de lleno en el rostro. Y como era de suponerse, mis encías comenzaron a doler, dejando, casi instintivamente, al descubierto mis colmillos.

-No dejes que esto te abrume- dijo Yuuki, al tiempo en que su menuda mano se posó sobre mi brazo. –Tranquilízate.

Con gran esfuerzo, logré que el color carmesí que mis ojos habían adquirido se rebajara un par de tonos, auque supongo que como un inexperto que era, no fue mucho. Con mis colmillos, definitivamente perdí la batalla.

Entramos.

En seguida de la puerta principal, había una pequeña escalinata, que paraba en un vestíbulo amplísimo, al cuyo fondo, un ventanal como pared dejaba a la vista una hermosa playa. No tuve mucho tiempo para admirarla, pues la castaña me guió a través de los pasillos, hasta detenernos ante una puerta de color ocre, con un picaporte en forma de cabeza de león en medio de ésta, de cuyas fauces colgaba una agarradera.

Yuuki se disponía a tocar, cuando una voz imperativa le dijo que pasase.

-¿Para qué anunciarte si él lo ha estado haciendo desde que despertó?- agregó la voz.

Dentro, dos vampiros ocupaban el lugar. Se trataba de Héctor y de una vampira que jamás había visto. Supuse que debía ser de las recién convertidas. Ella me miró y me sonrió descaradamente, sin importarle mucho que justo en ese momento acariciaba la barbilla del líder proclamado de ellos.

-Puedes irte- le indicó a la chica.

-Sí, Héctor Sama- le hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar, no sin antes dedicarme otra miradita.

-Vaya, así que nuestro querido _Maigo_ ha despertado- mencionó con cierto tono ácido, acomodándose en la orilla de la única cama que existía en el lugar.

-Sí, a mí también me da gusto verte de nuevo, Héctor.

Me miró en silencio como única respuesta, en tanto Yuuki parecía no tener el menor interés en querer participar de nuestra conversación.

-Y dime- tomé la palabra antes de que el otro interviniera. –¿Qué es todo esto?

-¿Todo esto?- señaló con la extensión de su brazo y mano derechos.

-Sabes bien a qué me refiero- respondí molesto de que quisiese tomarme el pelo.

-No, no exactamente- dijo echando un poco hacia atrás su postura, cruzado de piernas y descansando ambas manos sobre su rodilla.

-¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de lograr con la rápida conversión de vampiros? Con este absurdo de querer controlarlos.

-Toda institución necesita y desea creer en alguna clase de guía- respondió simplón.

-Nosotros no somos ninguna clase de institución y aunque fuese cierto lo que dices, ¿quién te ha nombrado a ti el líder de todos los vampiros?

-Somos un Concilio..

-Que tú creaste y que manipulas- le señalé con un dedo.

-Has permanecido todos estos años perdiendo el tiempo llorando una estupidez, ¿y ahora vienes a decirme de qué manera debo hacer las cosas?

Se levantó, tratando de imponer cierta autoridad invisible que me pareció absurda. Lo cierto era que aunque me sentía indignado –por no decir rabioso– no comprendía la razón detrás de ello. Y en cierta forma reconocía que él tenía algo de razón. Pero algo hirvió dentro de mi pecho, tratando de imponerse, de alzarse sobre el poderío que Héctor trataba de hacerme conocer. Di un paso al frente, mirándolo directamente, cual amo que intenta doblegar a su mascota con los ojos.

Héctor me enseñó sus colmillos y eso fue lo último que podía soportar. Yo gruñí en respuesta.

-Héctor, he hecho lo que me pediste- mencionó de pronto Yuuki, interponiéndose entre ambos. Poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho del castaño y dándome la espalda a mí.

Nuestras miradas no se desviaron por unos instantes más. Hasta que él pareció ceder, escondiendo sus colmillos.

-_Maigo_.. eres todavía un chiquillo bastante inexperto.

-Hablas como si tuvieras _tanta_ experiencia- respondí sarcástico.

-Héctor..- murmuró la mujer, a lo que él detuvo su reacción, dedicándome únicamente una sonrisilla. Como dándome a entender que debía dar la gracias la oji castaña de que estuviera allí.

Sin decir más, salió del lugar, dejándonos a solas.

-No necesitaba de tu protección, Yuuki- recriminé.

-No estaba protegiéndote- respondió mirándome por encima de su hombro.

Me sorprendí por aquello. ¿Es que me estaba dando a entender con eso que temía por la vida de Héctor?

-Yuuki..

-Yo sé que tienes mucho más poder del que te puedas imaginar. Es sólo que.. no le conoces. Por favor, no hagas una tontería.

-Lo que no puedo entender es el cómo ha logrado todo esto- imité el gesto anterior del castaño al señalar los inmuebles. –Todo parece ser tan perfecto que me cuesta creer que lo haya logrado en tan poco tiempo. Es como si..

Me giré, dándole vueltas y vueltas al pensamiento que rondaba en mi mente.

-Es por eso que es el líder del Concilio.

-¿Y quién lo ha nombrado como tal?- respondí áspero, sintiendo un pique con sus palabras. –¿Por qué no formas parte tú del consejo? ¿Por qué Tarja dijo que eras la sombra de Héctor?

-Será mejor que te presente a los otros vampiros. Han comenzado a hacer demasiado revuelo como para seguir ignorándolos.

-¿Por qué no respondes a mis preguntas?- le tomé por el brazo.

Noté que sus cejas se curvaban ligeramente, al momento en que se soltaba de mi agarre.

-Simplemente porque me parecen absurdas y porque no eres nadie para exigirme una respuesta- se adelanto hacia la puerta y, antes de girar el pomo, me miró con aire contrito. –¿Vienes?

Con actitud de niño regañado, me apresuré a tomar mi lugar a su lado.

Salimos al pasillo y comenzamos a subir las escaleras que se extendían a mitad del salón. Los escalones se encontraban alfombrados por en medio, dejando al descubierto los costados de madera. Las escaleras no contaban con ninguna clase de barandilla. Entramos a un pequeño salón, a cuyo centro una mesa de tres patas parecía como darnos la bienvenida.

A los costados y, formando una media luna, varios sillones y divanes ocupados por varios vampiros. Me pareció que muchos de ellos no podían contener más su curiosidad; otros, en tanto, parecían tener cierta mezcla de distanciamiento y respeto.

Miré a todos en conjunto, sin detenerme a inspeccionar a alguien en concreto; la verdad, es que me sentía cohibido y hasta creo que mis mejillas comenzaban a sentirse calientes. Llevé mis manos al frente de mí, dispuesto a hacer una pequeña reverencia, cuando una mano de Yuuki en mi pecho me retuvo. Yo la miré un poco contrariado.

Pareció dedicarme una fugaz mirada.

'_No es correcto que lo hagas…'_

Pareció decirme. Antes de que pudiera objetar algo por ello, una mujer llamó nuestra atención.

-Así que tú eres el 'Bello durmiente'- mencionó, con una voz que me recordó el rugir de un mar. Calmada, autoritaria. –Mi nombre es Estela.

Hizo una reverencia que, a decir verdad, me sorprendió muchísimo. Miré de reojo a Yuuki, pero esta ya había desaparecido. Me volví de inmediato, no podía creer que ella me hubiera abandonado sin más. Pero pronto mi preocupación se hizo a un lado al escuchar la voz amistosa de alguien más.

-Nos da tanto gusto que haya decidido despertar, Kuran Sama. Mi nombre es David- se trataba de un chico rubio y de grandes ojos verdes, también haciendo una reverencia. –Y este 'plasta' es mi amigo Yuichi Ichiou.

Estela le dio un leve codazo, a lo que el rubio se disculpó de inmediato.

-Encantado de conocerlos- mencioné con una agradable sonrisa.

Los presentes se miraron por un instante –todos menos Estela– y yo pregunté qué había pasado para que todos se quedaran en silencio.

-Kuran sama, sucede que usted es un 'Sangre Pura' y por ello le debemos respeto- explicó Yuichi.

-Pero ese respeto no es algo que él esté buscando, ¿me equivoco?- mencionó Estela, mirándome a unos cuantos pasos de mí y con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo siento, pero acabo de despertar y existen muchas cosas que aún no asimilo.

Nuevamente, mi comentario provocó una reacción. Comenzando a cuchichearse entre ellos, con una voz tan baja que para un oído humano no hubiera sido posible captar.

-¡Basta ya!- gritó de pronto Estela. –¡Bola de ineptos estúpidos! Será mejor que se larguen de aquí antes de que los utilice de almuerzo.

Su cabello onduló por un instante e incluso los vidrios parecieron estrellarse ligeramente. Todos los demás se marcharon con prontitud, quedando solamente los rubios y la peli negra.

-¿Q-qué.. qué fue eso?- exclamé con asombro y creo que hasta con reverencia.

-Estela ha estado jugando con sus habilidades, hasta llegar a esto- respondió Yuichi.

-Increíble..- acepté.

'_Aún hay mucho que sigues sin comprender, Maigo'._

Miré estupefacto a la mujer.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¿Yo? Nada, no he dicho nada.- sonrió, para darse la media vuelta y sentarse en uno de los _love side_ amarillos que se encontraban cerca del ventanal.

Mis ojos no podían despegárseles de encima, me parecía tan fascinante y tan glamorosa que algo en mi pecho comenzó a revolotear. Por un instante me sentí como adolescente enamoriscado.

-Enséñame- dije.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo puede decir algo así? Usted es..

-Un 'Pura Sangre' puede pedir todo lo que desee. Y yo por mi parte estoy encantada con eso.

David le miró con asombro y, hasta cierto grado, con temor.

-Aunque creo que eso no le agradará mucho a nuestra buena Tarja- justo en ese momento, las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Qué se creen que son para estar a solas con un 'Sangre Pura'? En especial tú- su mirada feroz se clavó en la peli negra, enseñando sus uñas que parecieron crecer repentinamente.

Muy al contrario de lo que el rostro de Estela reflejaba, ésta se inclinó en una cortesía y sin decir palabra más salió del lugar. Yuichi hizo lo mismo, y aunque David pareció ser más lento, también los siguió.

Tarja me tomó del brazo para que la siguiera, aunque mis ojos en la práctica lo hicieron con Estela, quien despareció una vez las puertas se cerraron.

-Amor.. Kuran- la peli roja me tomó por la barbilla y me hizo mirarla. –No pierdas tu tiempo con esa clase de vampiros- mencionó con aire despreciativo.

-Tarja, ¿has mirado lo que son capaces de hacer? Estela es. Estela es..

-No es nada en comparación nuestra- agregó rápidamente y separándose de improviso, paseando a través de la habitación.

-Pero yo no..- bajé la mirada, avergonzado. –Yo jamás he hecho algo similar.

-¿En serio? Yuuki nos contó algo interesante. La vez que tuviste que salir huyendo de tu primer refugio. ¿No lo recuerdas? De la manera en como jugaste con la mente de los habitantes para hacer que olvidaran todo. ¿Cómo es que dices que no has hecho algo tan espectacular?

Se acercó de nuevo a mí, abrazándome de manera reconciliadora.

-Fue gracias a eso que te encontramos.

Recordé que Yuuki lo había mencionado la primera vez que nos encontramos, justamente en esa ciudad de la que hablábamos.

-Quizá, pero desde ese día no he logrado hacerlo nuevamente.

-Entonces, sólo hace falta que lo sigas buscando. Pero no lo hagas con ellos, ¿quieres? Te degradarías.

-¿Degradarme? Ellos son iguales a nosotros.

-Te equivocas, Kuran. Ellos han sido convertidos por nosotros, así que no somos iguales.

-¿Y qué diferencia hay? Nosotros también fuimos humanos, procedemos del mismo lugar.

-Te equivocas.. ese miserable de Héctor..- noté que apretó las manos, provocándose heridas que cerraron al instante.

Aunque fue rápido, a mi olfato llegó el olor conducente y fragante de su sangre. Mi pecho pareció agitarse y no pude evitar que mis ojos se tiñeran de un rojo intenso.

Sentí una de las manos de Tarja en mi mejilla, acariciándome. Sin poner resistencia, dejé que ella se acercara a mi rostro hasta que sentí el roce de sus labios. Los míos se abrieron con prontitud, sintiendo la necesidad de no sólo beber de su sangre, sino de tomarla como mujer.

Mis brazos la apretaron contra mi cuerpo, haciéndole sentir mi creciente excitación. Mi boca recibió gustosa, primero, su gemido y, segundo, su sangre ofrecida.

Mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello, dejando que mi boca buscara su cuello, cuyo lugar perforé con prontitud. Sentí que ella se movió, dispuesta a hacerme lo mismo, sin embargo yo no se lo permití, echándola a un lado con mi brazo.

Ella me miró confusa y yo me viré al lado contrario, un espejo me devolvió mi reflejo. Mis ojos y labios teñidos de rojo carmesí.

-Kuran..- escuché y al momento de sentir sus manos en mis hombros, me aparté.

No podía comprender por qué de pronto me sentía vació, inmensamente vació y solo. De pronto, una extraña rabia se apoderó de mí. Me sentía frustrado y algo en mi mente me pedía que fuera tras Estela y que bebiera de ella.

Mi sed iba en aumento, de una manera tan cruel que sentí que si no hacía nada por calmarla moriría.

Salí corriendo del lugar.

Mi mente sólo repetía: _'Estela, Estela, Estela'._

Llegué hasta lo que era el jardín de la mansión y ahí la vi, parada junto a una de las fuentes de piedra, paseando las yemas de sus dedos por la orilla de ésta. Di unos cuantos paso, como para anunciarme y ella sólo se limitó a alzar la mirada y sonreírme de tal manera que comprendí que tenía su aprobación.

De un solo salto me abalancé como león sobre su presa. Ella mostró su cuello y sus manos se posaron detrás de mi cabeza y nuca, como para profundizar la mordida. Mis colmillos se mostraron, dispuestos a hacer usados cuando sentí un tirón que me llevaba hacia atrás.

De mi garganta salió un rugido potente. Cualquiera que osase a detenerme moriría en ese instante. Pero sólo ver la imagen de la persona frente a mí, todo sentimiento y necesidad desapareció abruptamente, hasta el grado tal de aturdirme.

-Fuera de mi vista- dijo quien nos interrumpiera.

-No será por mucho más tiempo, te lo puedo asegurar- respondió Estela antes de desaparecer.

Entonces la voz de Tarja retiñó en mis oídos, buscando el lugar de donde provenía.

-¡Yuuki!- protestó la peli roja al verla junto a mí.

-Ahórrate todo comentario- mencionó antes de irse.

En aquel tiempo me sentí tan debilitado, tanto física como mentalmente, que me dejé caer de rodillas sobre el césped.

Fue a partir de ese momento que las dudas y la sed insaciable no me abandonaron nunca más…

**CONTINUARA….**

(1) Ciertas leyendas dicen que los vampiros no eran capaces de cruzar por donde existía agua.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Me muero de sueño, así que si encuentran algo extraño, no pregunten por qué ¬¬._

_Bueno, después de mucho pensar y pensar y gracias a los comentario del pequeño __**Alan **__quien se compadeció de mí tras mi sufrimiento, he encontrado la clave del inicio de los vampiros. A partir de este capítulo trataré de darle ya forma a Kuran tal y como lo conocemos. ¡Ah sí! Pudimos conocer el antepasado de Takuma y a David lo concebí con la idea de Aidou, sin llegar a ser nada de éste. _

_¿Quién es en realidad Estela? ¿Y qué dudas alberga la mente de Kuran? Esto y más, en los próximos capítulos._

_Gracias por sus comentarios y no olviden dejarme más._

_Matta au!_


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Hola, mis amados lectores!_

_Una disculpa por no haber actualizado esto, pero apenas acabé de acomodar las cosas en casa y por tanto de asignarle un lugar a la compu. Además, de que el final de Justify me consumió la mente cerca de un mes por no saber cómo desarrollar el último capítulo y el final de Sonata y el hecho de que en ésta semana he estado malita u.u_

_Sin más, ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Vampire Knight no me pertenece, ese es de Matsuri Hino. _

_**NOTA:**__ Gracias especiales a Alan por escuchar el desarrollo de la historia y por darme su opinión al respecto. Gracias a ello me fue posible pensar más claramente respecto al origen de mis vampiros n.n_

O&o&o&o&

**RESUMEN:** Kuran descubrió de una manera poco ortodoxa su legado como vampiro, sin llegar a comprender del todo cual es el origen de todo ello. En medio de sus descubrimientos -o mejor dicho, experimentos- logra convertir a una chica llamada Myuji. Luego, conoce a una vampira llamada Yuuki, mujer misteriosa que parece siempre protegerle y conocer sus pensamientos; al igual que otros tres más: Héctor -el actual líder del Concilio-, Tarja -la auto nombrada pareja de Kuran- y Sebastian -el hermano de la anterior y, al parecer, el investigador oficial de los actuales vampiros-. Tras el despertar de Kuran, conoce a una nueva vampira que parece tener una gran influencia sobre su persona, llamada Estela. Es a partir de aquí donde el chico comienza a tener ciertas dudas sobre sus verdaderos orígenes...

**Dangerous Kind Cap. 6 "Verdades ocultas".**

-He aquí que tú hoy me arrojas de esta tierra [...] y andaré errante y fugitivo por el mundo; por tanto, cualquiera que me encuentre me matará.

-No será así, antes bien, cualquiera que mate a Caín tiene que sufrir venganza siete veces.

[...] Y se le puso una señal, para que ninguno que lo encontrase le matara. **(Génesis 4, 14 y 15)**

**(())**

Abrí los ojos de inmediato, mirando todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Era curioso que un vampiro pudiera tener alguna clase de pesadilla cuando ni siquiera podíamos soñar -o al menos, eso era lo que me parecía que sucedía conmigo-.

Me levanté, quedando sentado sobre la superficie plana sobre la que me encontraba. Alrededor mío varios vampiros más que seguían durmiendo pues, al parecer, todavía era demasiado 'temprano' para ellos.

Una oleada de frescura, como la de una brisa marina, me llenó de pronto, volviendo mi vista hacia la entrada del recinto. No había nadie, pero a mis oídos llegaba una especie de canto hipnotizante que me llamaba por mi nombre. Supe de inmediato que se trataba de Estela, la vampira que había sido rechazada completamente por Yuuki una noche atrás.

Me levanté completamente, comenzando a sentir esa sed en mi paladar. Mis pasos me llevaron hasta la playa que pertenecía a la gran casona en donde nos encontrábamos viviendo.

Desde lejos pude notar sus cabellos ébano revoloteando por acción del viento vespertino. Llevaba un vestido largo de color blanco y de una tela fresca y delgada. Parecía mirar la extensión del mar con aire de melancolía, por un momento llegué a pensar que ni siquiera era consiente de mi proximidad, pero ese pensamiento me abandonó al momento en que se volvió hacia mí con una amplia sonrisa y con los brazos extendiéndose. Yo los acepté, atrayéndola a mí y permitiéndole recostar su cabeza sobre mi pecho.

Por unos instantes permanecimos así, como si fuéramos dos amantes que debían verse furtivamente y que no deseaban hacer nada por temor de romper aquel momento. Pero fue ella quien terminó separándose de mí, comenzando a caminar por la orilla de la playa. Yo la seguí.

-Dime lo que está pasando- dije, rompiendo el silencio.

-Sencillamente un engaño- respondió con su voz llena de autoridad y seguridad.

-¿Un engaño?- mencioné desconcertado, quizá parpadeando un par de veces.

-¿Confías en ella?- se detuvo de pronto, volteando a verme.

-¿En... Yuuki?- respondí aún más confuso. Su silencio me confirmó que se refería a ella. -Claro.

Ella torció sus labios en una extraña sonrisa.

-Entonces, pregúntale a ella.

-Lo he hecho. Desde que desperté no puedo dejar de sentir una especie de deja vú, por decirlo de alguna manera.

-Eso es porque en verdad eres un 'Sangre Pura', mi querido _Maigo_- sus manos me acariciaron las mejillas, para luego besarme en los labios.

Me sorprendí de que sólo hacerlo mi visión se tornara rojiza. La atracción que sentía por aquella vampireza era inmensa. ¡Debía tener su sangre y su cuerpo ahí mismo!

-Podrías tener todo eso y más, pero es muy pronto para ti- mencionó, alejándose.

-¿Tú también puedes leer mis emociones?- volvió a torcer una sonrisa.

-Eres un libro abierto, todos los somos en algún momento de nuestras vidas. Pero sólo los más fuertes podemos deshacernos de nuestras emociones visibles, ¿me entiendes?

-Hablas como si me llevaras más ventaja. Como si...

-Ya hubiera existido antes que tú- completó.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Ellos te han engañado, Kuran. Somos tan viejos como lo es éste mundo. Ve, dile a tu preciosa Yuuki que lo sabes todo y no tendrá más opción que contarte toda la verdad. Y cuando te hayas deshecho de ellos, entonces yo te estaré esperando.

Acarició mi mejilla izquierda con la punta de sus dedos de forma descendente y su cuerpo pareció evaporarse frente a mis ojos. La sorpresa no cabía en mí.

Por un rato más permanecí de píe frente al mar, tratando de asimilar las palabras de aquella vampira misteriosa. Pero de todas esas, las únicas que insistían en sobresalir eran las de: 'Ellos te han engañado, Kuran'.

Con rabia apreté los puños, dando media vuelta y regresando con rapidez a lo que era nuestro dormitorio. Pero no me dirigí a los míos, sino más especialmente a los de Yuuki. Sin esperar siquiera a que ella despertara de su letargo, abrí las puertas de par en par, haciendo a un lado el fino dosel que cubría su lecho.

-¡Despierta, maldita mentirosa!- dije, zarandeándola con violencia.

Ella pareció despertar con un aire de confusión, reflejada en aquellos ojos café.

-¡Kuran!- mencionó al tiempo en que me reconocía.

-Lo sé todo- dije, tal y como Estela me aconsejara.

Sus orbes dilatándose por la sorpresa y aquel gesto no hizo más que confirmarme que la otra había dicho la verdad. Mi furia vibró a través de mi cuerpo, pues el aire se hizo más denso a nuestro alrededor.

-¡Dime qué es lo que está pasando!- grité. -¿Qué es lo que tú y ese miserable de Héctor han estado haciendo con nosotros?

-Kuran, por favor...

-¡Nada de Kuran, por favor! Quiero respuestas o de lo contrario te mataré, ¿me escuchaste?- la amenacé, mirándola con fiereza.

Por un momento me pareció notar que en sus ojos se asomaba una infinita tristeza, pero cualquier otro sentimiento que pudiera existir en ellos, desapareció al instante, retomando su habitual máscara de serenidad.

-Así que Estela se nos ha adelantado. Supongo entonces que no actuamos muy a tiempo- respondió sin preámbulos.

Suspiró.

-Está bien, te diré toda la verdad. Siéntate, Kuran- me invitó, a lo que me negué. -Siéntate, porque lo que tengo que decirte es demasiado para ti y muy extenso.

Noté que su vista se dirigía hacía las puertas que aún permanecían abiertas de par en par y, asombrosamente, éstas se cerraron por sí solas, como si un fuerte viento lo hubiese provocado.

-Somos producto de la desobediencia, de una asesinato- comenzó con su relato. -Nuestro padre mató a su propio hermano y, temeroso de que alguien cobrara venganza, pidió una señal, y se le concedió. Una señal para que nadie pudiera matarlo y nosotros, sus hijos, cargamos también con esa herencia.

Eso fue el principio de los vampiros. Nuestro inicio fue casi divino, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Héctor y yo nos conocimos cuando todavía era una niña, hija de vampiros. Mis padres habían sido sentenciados a muerte por haber sido los primeros en convertir a un humano. En aquel entonces, hacer eso era tabú y los que se atrevían a hacerlo lo pagaban con sus propias vidas. Sin embargo, Héctor no pudo matarme, era tan sólo una chiquilla de tres años ¿qué daño podía hacer a los demás?

Así fue como me llevó consigo, criándome como a una hija. Él tenía una esposa, Lucina, pero ella jamás pudo darle un hijo propio. Así que pronto los tres nos convertimos en una familia.

Por supuesto, las acciones de desobediencia por parte de Héctor no fueron pasadas por alto y la mayor parte de nuestra convivencia tuvimos que pasarla escondidos. Es por eso que aprendí lo que es el esconder lo que somos y lo que sentimos. Comprendí que, a veces, fingir es la única manera en la que se puede sobrevivir.

Cierta noche, cuando habíamos terminado de cazar, Lucina dijo que ella deseaba una presa más, pero nosotros dijimos que era más que suficiente por aquella noche. Sin embargo, ella siguió insistiendo, por lo que Héctor accedió a dejarla ir sola. Jamás regresó.

Estuvimos buscándola por varios días, hasta que nos topamos con una pareja de vampiros que habían sido enviados por el Concilio a fin de eliminarnos. Héctor en el acto terminó con ellos.

Fui testigo de su agonía y de su inconmensurable dolor. Tú te darás una idea de lo que eso significa. Y digo que te darás una idea porque el lazo que formaste con Myuji no era tan sólido y profundo como lo puede ser el que tienes con alguien a quien amas.

Héctor estuvo a punto de volverse loco de puro dolor y yo no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo tan siquiera un poco. No se movía en lo absoluto del lugar en donde los vampiros cazadores le habían informado con sorna que las cenizas de Lucina habían sido quemadas. No importaba lo que dijera, él parecía no escucharme.

Hasta que en una ocasión. cierta noche de febrero, se levantó, diciéndome sin más que lo siguiera. Le obedecí, aunque poco después me arrepentí de hacerlo, pues nos adentramos a los que eran los territorios de los clanes de los cazadores humanos más reconocidos.

Por un segundo pensé que lo que estaba buscando era la misma muerte y traté de disuadirlo, pero nuevamente, como las veces anteriores, no me escuchó. Así fue como llegamos hasta una pequeña casa que, poco después supe pertenecía al líder de los cazadores.

El nombre de aquel era Rodius. Fui testigo de la primera alianza entre un vampiro y un cazador. ¡Héctor estaba pidiendo el apoyo de los humanos para acabar con todos los de nuestra raza!

Yo me opuse de inmediato, la vida de Lucina sin duda alguna era demasiado valiosa, pero no como para exterminar a todos. Insistí en decir que entre ellos había gente inocente. Pero el trato estaba hecho y ni Héctor ni Rodius tenían la intención de detenerse.

Así, comenzaron con los más inexpertos, que son los que desventajosamente deben dormir durante el día. Los 'Sangre Pura' y el Concilio comenzaron a tomar medidas desesperadas y, lo que antes era una prohibición y por lo que habían matado a mis padres, se convirtió en el pan de cada día. Muchos humanos fueron convertidos en nivel E, formando con ello su propio ejército.

Estaba indignada. No podía creer hasta donde podía llegar el egoísmo de nuestra raza.

Estaba comenzando a estar dispuesta a seguir los ideales de Héctor cuando entonces, en una ocasión, en un asalto a un castillo de 'Pura Sangres' me vi ante una decisión parecida a la que Héctor se enfrentara años atrás.

-Por favor, sálvales- una doncella, humana por cierto, me suplicó mostrándome a un par de niños, como de un año.

Ellos eran Tarja y Sebastian, sus ojos asustados y sus cuerpos temblorosos me hicieron recordar que aún existía una esperanza para nuestra raza. Así que no pude evitar tomar la misma decisión que Héctor hizo conmigo. Tomé al par de niños y me los llevé, pero era obvio que no podían quedarse conmigo, así que los coloqué con una familia humana. Un matrimonio joven que deseaba tanto tener familia. Antes de eso, me había cerciorado que los hermanos perdieran la memoria.

Y fue así como también te encontré a ti. Tú eras tan sólo un bebé. Desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que tú serías alguien especial. Y te coloqué con la mejor mujer que pude haber encontrado. Pero a diferencia de los hermanos, a ti te mantuve vigilado. De vez en cuando te observaba desde lejos y me mantuve presente a lo largo de tu crecimiento. Hasta verte convertido en el hombre que eres ahora.

En tanto, la guerra continuaba y para ese entonces, Héctor comenzaba a pensar diferente. Su deseo ahora era hacer una nueva sociedad vampírica, legislada por él mismo, con la idea de reconstruirla. Pero pronto los cazadores se dieron cuenta de ello y terminaron traicionándonos.

Siendo la clase de persona en la que todos estos eventos convirtieron a Héctor, no lo toleró y, ahora aliado con los pocos 'Sangre Pura' que quedaban, comenzó con la destrucción de los humanos, dejando en poco más que ruinas lo que ellos son.

Esa... es toda la verdad.

No podía terminar de creer todo el relato que Yuuki me revelara.

-Así que... ¿todo eso de dejarnos 'experimentar' y 'descubrir' era tan sólo una farsa?- espeté con ira.

-Todo fue para protegerlos.

-¿Protegernos de qué? Héctor no es más que un asesino y tú también- le grité.

Sus ojos castaños se dilataron por la declaración.

-Yo solamente participé con la muerte de aquellos quienes ordenaron la muerte de mis padres y de Lucina.

-¿Y quién te nombró a ti juez? Además, no hiciste nada por evitar la catástrofe que azotó al mundo entero. ¿Qué clase de poder diabólico es el que tenemos? Hablas de divinidad cuando sólo somos el resultado de un asesinato.

-¡Por eso mismo! Desde que nacemos llevamos la marca de asesinos. Somos asesinos porque matamos para alimentarnos. ¡No vengas a decirme que lo que soy o no soy!

Su razonamiento me dejó mudo. Sabía que tenía razón, pero de ninguna manera podía compararme a ellos.

-¿Es por eso que no puedes dejar a Héctor?- pregunté, quizás un poco calmado para la aborigen en la que me encontraba.

-Él... es como un padre para mí ¿serías tú capaz de alzarte en contra de tu padre?

-Pero sabes qué lo que hace está mal.

-Sólo... sólo será por un tiempo más- su mirada se entristeció. -El morirá muy pronto.

-¿Qué?- solté casi sin pensar.

-Aquel que matara a nuestro padre, debía sufrir una venganza. Héctor eliminó a nuestro líder y por ello está condenado. Todos los 'Sangre Pura' tenemos un poder que nos hace únicos, uno que sobre sale de todos los demás. El mío es que todo lo que digo se cumple. ¿Y sabes cuáles son esas palabras que burbujean y luchan por ser pronunciadas por mis labios?

Su mirada se oscureció aún más, acentuando su tristeza.

-Que serás tú quien cobre esa venganza.

-Pues estas en lo cierto, porque en estos momentos siento muchos deseos de matarlo por todo lo que ha hecho.

-Pero eso no te causará placer ni felicidad y mucho menos podrás encontrar lo que estás buscando al lugar a donde irás después.

-¿Y qué sabes tú?

-Ya te lo dije, mis palabras se vuelven realidad.

Reí sarcástico.

-Entonces, más vale que te digas unas cuantas palabras de consuelo.

-Por favor, te pido, no te vayas de mí. No te vayas sin mí.

-¿Qué?- respondí, como si no hubiera escuchado sus palabras.

-Sé que aunque te lo pida, no lo harás, ¡pero necesito decírtelo!- sus ojos ahora eran suplicantes. -¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta?

No le respondí nada. Y su mirada se apartó de mí.

-Ya no volveré a verte, no hasta que sea tarde- me dijo. Sin querer escuchar más, salí de su habitación.

Tenía un asunto pendiente con Héctor y después de ello me marcharía de ese lugar para siempre y sinceramente dudaba que las últimas palabras de Yuuki se realizaran.

CONTINUARA......

Notas de la autora:

Sí, sé que es demasiado pequeño. Pero creo que fue conciso y certero n.n ¡Por fin se ha revelado el verdadero origen de los vampiros! ¿Qué les pareció? Ahora tendré que planear bien la confrontación KuranxHéctor.

Por el momento me despido porque me voy a bañar juar, juar.

¡Dejen un review!

Matta au!


	7. Chapter 7

_OK, aquí estoy de nuevo._

_¡A partir del capítulo 20 de __**La otra mitad de mi**__, un ff del mismo fandom y el cual sin duda conocerán, la traducción estará a mi cargo!_

_No más que agregar._

_Sin más, ¡al fic! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ VK no me pertenece, ese es de Matsuri Hino._ _(Muerte a los Kuran… estoy de acuerdo con Sara en que Zero se ha convertido y ha sido tratado como un perro por ellos u.u)_

O&o&o&o&

**Dangerous Kind Cap. 7 "Rey".**

No podía creerlo. No, aún no.

Miraba mis manos llenas de sangre que temblaban ligeramente, no sabía si por miedo o por la excitación que el olor de la sangre me proporcionaba o por que ésta misma corría salvajemente a través de mis venas.

Escuché que alguien me llamaba y me volví.

-¡Kuran!- unos brazos me sostuvieron de los hombros.

-Su sangre…- murmuré. –Yo la he bebido, también su corazón lo he destrozado… lo he hecho.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, para después dar paso a una carcajada.

-¡Lo he matado! ¡Lo he matado!- repetí una y otra vez.

Luego, mis ojos, aún rojos, se volvieron hacia la mujer que se encontraba a mi lado.

-Tarja, déjame mostrarte cómo lo hice, la verdad de nuestro nacimiento.

Sin esperar siquiera su respuesta, la jalé con fuerza, clavando mis colmillos de manera violenta y presionando sus labios en mi cuello a fin de que ella también bebiera. La conexión se hizo, así que comencé a transmitirle imágenes de lo ocurrido.

O&o&o&o&

La furia que sentía vibraba a través de mí desde el momento en que salí de la habitación de Yuuki, ¿qué podía importarme sus palabras vacías? Eso eran simplemente, palabras vacías y sin sentido.

Faltaban aún unos cuantos minutos para que anocheciera completamente y para que los demás despertaran. Así que debía terminar con Héctor en esos escasos minutos.

Me sorprendí de verlo de pie en mitad de su habitación y con las puertas abiertas de par en par, como si estuviese esperando a alguien.

-_Maigo…_- mencionó en un tono de burla. – ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Tú, el niño que aún no sabe siquiera controlar sus poderes, el que parece que se desmorona con tan poco, ¿será el encargado de matarme?

Me miró de lleno, con ojos que no transmitían nada.

-Todavía no has conocido lo que es en verdad el dolor, _Maigo_.

-¿Y tú, acaso, si?- una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios.

-Quizás- murmuró.

-¡Muere de una vez!

-No sabes lo que lo he anhelado. Pero por supuesto, no dejaría que sucediera a manos de esa partida de hipócritas.- rió divertido.

Me lancé de frente contra él, pero sin mover un solo músculo me repelió, lanzándome a un rincón de la habitación.

Aturdido por ello y por el resonar de su fuerte corazón, me levanté. La primera vez en la que nos habíamos visto el mío había latido con mayor intensidad ¿cómo era que ahora parecía más poderoso?

-Jamás des a conocer a tu enemigo el verdadero alcance de tu poder- mencionó, adivinando correctamente mis pensamientos. –_Maigo, Maigo,_ eres tan inexperto que ni siquiera sabes cómo matarme en realidad.

Rió estruendosamente. Verlo así me encolerizó aún más. ¿Es que existía una forma especial para matarlo?

-Aquí- dijo señalando con la mano su pecho. –Debes destruir mi corazón.

-Jum, jamás supe de alguien que revelara su punto débil a su adversario.

-Pero antes de que eso suceda, te daré un regalo, _Maigo_.

Encajando sus propias uñas en el cuello, un chorrillo de sangre brotó de el. Mis sentidos se excitaron con el olor de ella. La intensidad con la que me llegó fue tanta que me recordó a la sensación que me provocó la presencia de Estela.

-Eso es porque ambos somos igual de viejos. Aunque Yuuki también es una sangre pura, todavía sigue siendo joven a nuestro lado. ¿Comprendes lo poderosa y atrayente que puede ser nuestra sangre? Algún día la tuya también lo será.

Caminó hacia mí, y yo sentí como si una fuerza me doblegara con ello.

-Bebe- ordenó, tomándome de los hombros y atrayéndome hacia él. –Mi sangre te llama, su poder te embelesa. Y después podrás matarme…- susurró.

Y sin pensarlo más, cautivado por ese sentimiento, tomé su sangre.

El poder de ésta me aturdió de inmediato, mareándome. En algún momento traté de separarme, pero mi instinto como vampiro me mantuvo pegado como una sanguijuela, absorbiendo. Ni siquiera el sentir que él caía a mis pies me detuvo.

De mi garganta salió un sonido de satisfacción. De pronto, sentía una infinita necesidad de acabar con todo eso, como si la sangre misma me estuviese indicando que lo matara de una buena vez. Sin pensarlo demasiado, mi palma atravesó su corazón, destrozándolo en el proceso.

Su cuerpo se desintegró frente a mis ojos, en medio de mi sonrisa…

O&o&o&o&

El gemido de dolor que provino de parte de Tarja me volvió a la realidad.

-Ku-Kuran- balbuceó contra mi cuello, mientras que ella ya acababa de beber, mis labios seguían pegados a la fuente de vida y placer que ello me proporcionaba. –Basta- suplicó débilmente.

Pero no la escuché, mi ser ambicionaba todavía más.

-¡Fue suficiente! ¿O es que acaso deseas también matar a tu propia descendencia?- la voz de Yuuki resonó en mis oídos, haciendo que éstos se abrieran a la par de que mis labios se separaban de la piel de Tarja.

Solté a la peli roja, dejando que resbalara de entre mis brazos y mirando con aire de cinismo a Yuuki, cuyos ojos reflejaban un infinito dolor.

-¿Viniste a vengar la muerte de tu 'padre'?

Apartó la mirada, bajándola.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer. Ya es demasiado tarde- murmuró. –Eres libre de ir a donde quieras. –alzó de nuevo los ojos, mirándome con melancolía. –Ésta será la última vez en que nos veamos, cuando vuelvas yo…

-Jamás volveré. No te necesito.- interrumpí, hablando con desdén.

Salí de la habitación, a través de los pasillos me encontré con varios vampiros jóvenes que se preguntaban unos a otros lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sólo salir de la casa, mis sentidos vampíricos captaron el llamado de Estela. Y sin pensarlo más, comencé a seguirlo. No importaba a dónde, lo que quería era llegar a su lado y descubrir por mi mismo el significado de su sangre para mí.

O&o&o&o&

Varios días habían pasado desde que había asesinado a Héctor, sin detenerme a descansar. Mis sentidos de vampiro estaban demasiado despiertos y sentía que podía ir a donde quisiera. Sin importar qué tan lejos fuera. Me sentí maravillado por ello

Era como si gracias a la sangre de Héctor, mis poderes hubiesen salido a la luz, haciéndolos más sofisticados. Ahora podía usarlos sin tener que pensar mucho en ello. Me sonreí satisfecho.

-Así es, Kuran. Ese es nuestro poder- alcé la vista, encontrándome con Estela.

Mis labios dejaron escapar una exclamación de felicidad, para después levantarme y abrazarla.

-Has hecho todo bien, _Maigo_- dijo con serenidad y cariño. –Has logrado terminar con _Heide_ (1).

Acarició mis cabellos, depositando un pequeño beso en mis labios.

-Desde que se separó de nosotros, traicionándonos, se le ha considerado como un hereje y en el momento en que asesinó a nuestro padre se buscaron diferentes formas de cazarlo. Pero desgraciadamente tuvimos que pasar por muchas bajas.

-¿Lo dices por lo que sucedió con el mundo humano?

-No, Kuran. Lo digo por nuestra propia exterminación. Somos tan pocos los purasangre que quedamos, que es una verdadera lástima- dijo entristecida.

-¿Qué era lo que hacías entre el grupo de Héctor?

Se sonrió, dándose media vuelta y soltándome.

-Los purasangres tenemos la habilidad de manejar nuestras almas a nuestro antojo. ¿Ves este cuerpo? Pertenece en realidad a una débil chica que fue convertida por uno de ellos. Pero lo he conservado sólo porque sí.

-¿Por capricho? ¿Eso está permitido?

Rió abiertamente.

-Somos poderosos y nuestras palabras tienen un fuerte efecto en ellos. Toda cosa dicha por nosotros los impele a obedecernos. ¿Por qué no hacer uso de ello, entonces, si se nos ha sido concedido?

-¿Es eso cierto?- pregunté asombrado.

-¿De qué otra forma, si no, es que lograste atraer a tus victimas o aquella a quien convertiste por primera vez?

-¡Tú!- espeté sorprendido.

-Claro, no sólo era Yuuki quien te observaba. De hecho, fueron esas acciones las que nos permitieron encontrar a su grupo. Encontrándonos con algo muy valioso.- se acercó, acariciando mi mejilla de forma descendente.

-Tú familia siempre ha sido muy destacada, y tú ahora te has convertido en su cabeza. Si llegas a vivir lo suficiente te convertirás en un Ancestro.

-¿Si llego a vivir lo suficiente?- volvió a reír.

-Por ahora no te preocupes por ello. Anda, ven, deja que te den la bienvenida.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunté, dejándome guiar por ella.

Entramos por un túnel, dando vueltas a cada momento, hasta llegar a unas cámaras subterráneas que estaban construidas como si se tratase del interior de una gran colmena.

-¡Hijos del pecado!- llamó de pronto, alzando los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. -¡Salgan y den la bienvenida a aquel que nos ha salvado de la destrucción!

Diferentes y numerosas figuras salieron de entre las cámaras. Mis ojos recorrieron el lugar, fascinado de ver a tantos purasangres congregados.

-Éste es quien ha asesinado a _Heide_ y quien gobernará entre nosotros de ahora en adelante. ¡Le presento a su nuevo Rey!

Un vitoreo llenó mis oídos. De pronto, me había convertido en su líder.

¿Qué infelicidad podía encontrar en medio de esas circunstancias? Me burlé de las palabras de Yuuki.

¡Era rey entre los vampiros!

**CONTINUARÁ…****.**

(1)Heide, quiere decir pagano en alemán.

_Notas de la autora:_

_Pequeño _

_De aquí en adelante, veremos el lado oscuro de Kaname (y acabo de leer en el manga que el ancestro también se llamaba Kaname, por eso le pusieron el mismo nombre al bebé… no andaba tan perdida después de todo n.n)._

_He explicado el por qué Estela despertaba esa inquietud en Kuran, (era por su sangre). Al parecer se necesitaba de la sangre de un 'puro' para que nuestro protagonista despertara del todo. Recuerden que hasta el momento él no había bebido de alguno de ellos._

_¿Queda todavía un cabo suelto que analizar? (Pensando) según yo, creo que no. De todas formas, recapitularé todo de forma rápida en el siguiente de acuerdo a la perspectiva y conocimientos adquiridos por parte de Kuran y bajo la visión y experiencia de Estela._

_¡Dejen un review! Por lo menos para mentármela... XD_

_Matta au! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Aquí atrasadísima con la actualización de este ff. Lo siento en el alma, pero mi tiempo se ha visto drásticamente reducido, y es que retomar los estudios escolares después de tantísimo tiempo me ha dejado más que perpleja (por no decir pendeja XDD)._

_Un capítulo medianamente largo que nos dejará ver el lado peligroso de Kuran. Sin más, ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ VK no me pertenece, ese es de Matsuri Hino._

O&o&o&o&

**Dangerous Kind Cap. 8**** "En busca del poder".**

Desde que se extendió entre todos los nuestros la noticia de la muerte de Héctor por manos mías, mi pequeño grupo, al cual Estela me había llevado, y yo comenzamos a vivir en lugares más 'ventilados', por decirlo de alguna manera. Con ello, un buen número de vampiros comenzaron a llegar, ya fuera con la finalidad de conocer en persona al que llamaban Nuevo Rey, porque deseaban ofrecerme su sangre o simplemente por curiosidad.

Estela, por su parte, siempre atenta y a mi lado, me decía que rechazara ese tipo de ofrecimientos, ya que, según ella, no era otra cosa más que un astuto ardid para al final hacerse de mi sangre pura. Al principio me parecía divertido que una vampiresa tan poderosa me dijera ese tipo de cosas. ¿No éramos dioses entre vampiros? Nosotros constituíamos la punta de la pirámide de poder, por no decir alimenticia, entre nuestra raza (y en aquel entonces también imaginaba que de la misma humanidad).

Pero lo cierto es que pronto todo lo que me sorprendía fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco y empecé a darme cuenta de la magnitud de las palabras de mi 'Maestra' y con ello a recordar las palabras que Yuuki pronunciara poco antes de separarnos.

Permítanme contarles el hecho que me llevó a lo que fuera mi época más oscura como Ancestro Kuran.

O&o&o&o&

Era una tarde-noche de un día lunes y Estela escogía el tipo de ropa que debía llevar, como siempre era su costumbre (alegando que todo líder debía vestir apropiadamente).

-Kuran, ¿sabes? El día de hoy será muy difícil- comentó mi vampírica compañera mientras me arreglaba el cuello de la camisa y yo, en tanto, abotonaba los puños de la misma.

-¿Y eso por qué será?- respondí sin mucho ánimo, ya que en esos momentos no me encontraba muy a gusto con la situación pues, como ya había dicho antes, la vida que llevábamos comenzaba a desencantarme.

Estela dio media vuelta a fin de tomar el abrigo de color negro, que momentos atrás había colocado sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas que se encontraban en la alcoba.

-Hoy, como todo rey, es necesario que ejecutes un juicio.

-¿Juicio, dices?

-Se trata de un ser despreciable que ha estado devorando a purasangres.

Me quedé consternado, la verdad. Pocos éramos los que podíamos tener tal arrojo y sobre todo, tal poder para realizar dicha hazaña.

Sin decir palabra alguna, salimos de la habitación y nos dirigimos con paso firme a través de los pasillos que conducían a una estancia de color blanco. Sus columnas y suelos estaban labrados con marfil de la más alta calidad, así mismo el lugar en donde me sentaba a recibir a diario a todos nuestros visitantes.

En la sala de audiencias ya había bastantes vampiros que, de sólo vernos entrar, se apresuraron a hacer una profunda reverencia y entre numerosos 'Kuran Sama', 'Su Majestad Kuran' y símiles, tomamos asiento.

Estela, de pie a mi lado derecho, hizo un ademán con una de sus manos y de inmediato dos de los vampiros que fungían como guardia se retiraron para al poco hacerse presente el ruido característico de unas ruedas chirriantes. La guardia volvía con una jaula, empujándola.

-Pero ¿qué significa esto?- mencioné al darme cuenta que quien estaba dentro no era más que un simple ser humano.

-Su nombre es Tsuyuki y ha matado a varios de los nuestros. Los cazadores son seres despreciables que se horrorizan de nosotros, pero no son mejores. Los suyos han cometido muchos actos de barbarismos. Es inconcebible de nuestra parte dejarles sin un castigo- dijo Estela.

-Pero… es un humano… ¿cómo es posibles que…?

En esos momentos, vino a mi mente aquel incidente en el que me vi envuelto cuando a penas comenzaba a descubrir mis poderes. El cómo, gracias a una turba de humanos, apenas conseguí salir del edificio en donde descansaba. Inconscientemente, me llevé la mano derecha a un costado, el lugar en donde recordaba que me habían hecho una herida que tardó mucho más que las otras en cerrar.

-¿C-cómo es qué lo hacen?- pregunté al humano que se encontraba encerrado.

Al no recibir respuesta me levanté y me acerqué. Recuerdo que Estela me llamó, tratando de impedir que me acercara e incluso también los dos guardias me dijeron algo como: '¡Tenga cuidado, Kaname Sama!'. Pero no los escuché, no me importó. Después de todo yo era el rey, el que había sido capaz de matar al que, a su vez, había eliminado a nuestro padre. Mis manos se asieron de los barrotes, rejas bastante gruesas, imposible de hacerles siquiera un rasguño, al menos para un simple humano.

-¿Cómo es que lo hacen?- volví a repetir. _Herir de esa manera a un purasangre,_ formulando el resto de la pregunta en mi mente.

Noté que en los labios de Tsuyuki se dibujó una sonrisa y de improviso se lanzó hacia mí y aunque mis reflejos entraron a escena de inmediato, no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, pues sus largas y afiladas uñas alcanzaron a rasguñarme el rostro.

Sentí cómo sus garras atravesaban mi piel y percibí el olor a sangre de inmediato. Pero algo mucho más extraño sucedió. Mi carne seguía expuesta y de inmediato un ligero escozor y un mareo se extendieron por mi cuerpo.

-¡Kuran!- Estela corrió a mi lado, pero yo no la observé en lo absoluto, mis ojos estaban aferradas a la figura del que permanecía encerrado. Éste comenzó a reír.

-¿Asustado, Su Majestad?- dijo entre dientes, burlándose con el tono de su voz. –No te preocupes, no morirás. Lástima, en otras circunstancias lo habrías hecho- sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraron.

Entonces noté que de sus zarpas goteaba sangre,_ mi_ sangre. Me llevé las yemas de los dedos hacia la mejilla herida, sintiendo la humedad de mi líquido vital en ellas.

-¿No es que querías saber cómo lo hacíamos?- se burló el prisionero.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Cómo te atreviste hacerle eso a nuestro rey?- vociferó Estela, dando la orden de que lo ejecutaran de inmediato. Los guardias por fin reaccionaron y se apresuraron a liquidarlo con la estocada de una espada. Al parecer no querían acercársele demasiado.

Todavía le quedó tiempo para reír y mirarme a los ojos. No dijo nada más, pero esa mirada pareció transmitirme un mensaje: 'Serás devorado, Kuran. Más tarde que temprano'.

-Kuran… ¡Kuran!- Estela me tomó por uno de los brazos y fue hasta entonces que reaccioné. –Vamos- murmuró, llevándome de vuelta a nuestra habitación y tomándome discretamente del brazo. Durante el trayecto de regreso ella no mencionó nada. Pero al entrar a la habitación…

-¿En qué estabas pensando? Todo el mundo te observaba. Mírate al espejo. Tu rostro demuestra la consternación en la que te encuentras. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? Alguien como tú no debe demostrar _nunca_ lo que piensa y mucho menos lo que siente.

La miré, pensativo respecto a sus palabras. Recordé que Yuuki y Héctor alguna vez me habían dicho lo mismo.

-¿Por qué?- dije, notando el juego de parpadeo que hizo la mujer. –¿Por qué es que debe ser siempre así?

Estela rodó los ojos.

-¿Es que sigues sin entenderlo? Imagínate que algún enemigo tuyo hubiera estado presente en la sala de audiencias, observando tu preocupación, por no decir miedo. ¿No crees que se valdría de esos temores para hacerte caer? Es por eso que el rostro de un purasangre no debe reflejar nunca nada.

Aparté la mirada, justo a donde se encontraba el espejo de cuerpo entero. Miré mi rostro, mis ojos, mi expresión; como empezando a comprender un poco de lo que Estela decía. Por primera vez en mi vida de vampiro me di cuenta de lo que nuestro rostro podía transmitir. Y entonces, me estremecí.

_Enemigo… observando… hacerte caer._

-Lo has comprendido, ¿verdad?- mi rostro giró de vuelta hacia mi compañera.

-Déjame solo- dije. Mi voz sonó casi en un murmullo.

-Pero Kuran…

-Solo, he dicho- a pesar de lo débil que pude haberlo pronunciado, Estela comprendió que hablaba en serio. Así que inclinándose ligeramente en una reverencia, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Me dejé caer sobre un sillón de respaldo alto, tapizado en fino _jacar_ rojo y con sus respectivos antebrazos. El sillón se situaba frente al espejo, así que mi vista de inmediato se centró en mi reflejo.

Sí, profundizando en mis sentimientos me daba cuenta de que sentía miedo. ¿Qué clase de vampiro era? Es decir, yo había eliminado a Héctor, pero éste había sido capaz de devorar al que fuera nuestro padre, el inicio de todo lo que somos. En un principio pensé que por ello mi poder era inmenso, creyéndome un dios. Pero ¿era verdad?

Que simples seres humanos, mortales y mucho más frágiles que nosotros, fueran capaces de reducir en nada a los más poderosos vampiros… Mi mano subió a la herida que me infligió Tsuyuki, la cual apenas comenzaba a cicatrizar y el cosquilleo en mi cuerpo permanecía aún, en menor escala, pero seguía presente. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Alguna clase de toxina o veneno capaz de matarnos?

Los ojos fijos del cazador aparecieron una vez más ante mí, en mis recuerdos, burlándose, transmitiéndome aquel mensaje: '_Serás devorado, Kuran. Más tarde que temprano'._

Mis pupilas se dilataron ligeramente.

¡No! Todo en mí reflejaba lo que estaba sintiendo.

_Imagínate que algún enemigo tuyo hubiera estado presente en la sala de audiencias__…_

Un enemigo… si un cazador humano era capaz de hacer tal proeza ¿qué podía esperarse de otro vampiro?

"_Tú mataste a Héctor y él, a su vez, a nuestro padre…"_

Vaya, esa era la voz de mi conciencia. Bonita ocasión para volver a surgir. La última vez en que había aparecido, creo, fue cuando estuve a punto de morir.

"_Morir ¿eh? O ser devorado… por un humano… ¿No eres, acaso, el rey? No podemos permitir que eso suceda… No podemos dejar que nos devoren"._

Apreté los puños, el espejo se estrelló solamente con pensarlo. Si quería sobrevivir debía de dar el primer paso. Y para ello _tenía_ que hacerme más poderoso… mucho más.

O&o&o&o&

Durante varios días deambulé por las calles de las ciudades que, a estas alturas, ya estaban bastante bien reconstruidas. A nadie, ni siquiera a mi fiel Estela, había revelado mis planes. Simplemente salí de nuestra residencia sin decir nada.

En un principio pensé que el salir en libertad (como solía hacerlo antes de que conociera a Yuuki y a su grupo), lograría calmar mi espíritu y llenarme de valor, pero no fue así. Todo lo contrario, a cada paso que daba mi desconfianza crecía y en cada esquina y rincón veía una posible amenaza. La urgencia de volverme más poderoso, un verdadero dios ya no sólo entre los míos, sino también en el mundo entero, crecía y no me dejaba en ningún instante.

Y para ese momento, comenzaba no sólo a sentirme desesperado, sino también famélico pues ya llevaba varios días sin beber algo de sangre. Acabo de recordar que no les he explicado que la única sangre que bebía era la de Estela. Eso da pie a que les diga que, aunque en un principio su sangre me excitaba, ya no lo hacía más. Poco a poco comencé a sentir un vacío y a pesar de que siempre contaba con su presencia, un abismo se creó entre nosotros. Ahora me pregunto cómo es que ella jamás se percató de ello, o quizá simplemente decidió ignorarlo.

Estando como estaban las cosas, hice lo más lógico: comencé a cazar humanos, regresando a los antiguos asesinatos del principio de mi vida como vampiro. Había una parte de mí que me acusaba por lo hecho, pero mi consuelo era saber que no podía dejarles con vida, pues eso sería mucho peor. Además, la sangre de una víctima, la sensación del peligro por ser descubierto y el miedo que algunas veces transmitía mi presa eran cosas que me hacían sentir bien. No sé, supongo que eso es debido a que me sentía superior en esos instantes, como cuando el típico chico abusivo se mete con los más pequeños.

Pero aquellas placenteras sensaciones se desvanecían en cuanto soltaba a mi víctima. No eran suficientes para saciar mi sed y mucho menos para hacerme más poderoso.

Entonces, en una ocasión, abatido mucho más que otros días y encontrándome sentado en una pequeña banca de un parque, sentí la presencia de un purasangre. Las palabras y enseñanzas de Estela vinieron de inmediato a mi mente, así que decidí quedarme quieto en mi lugar, restándole importancia a su presencia. Pero al parecer el otro no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de ignorarnos.

Acercándose a donde mí, me dijo:

-¡Hey! ¿Te parece correcto que andes deambulando por mis territorios? - por mi parte ni siquiera me molesté en mirarlo, simplemente permanecí con las piernas cruzadas y con el codo derecho descansando sobre el antebrazo de la banca.

Entonces, el purasangre me asió del cuello de la gabardina que llevaba puesta.

-¡No me ignores, maldito!- espetó.

-Eres un purasangre, deberías de saber quién soy- le respondí, molesto. Si eso seguía…

-¿Y quién mierda eres, ah?

Levantándome, decidí dejárselo saber de la peor manera. Desencadenando todo mí poder, aun a sabiendas que con ello muchos sabrían de mi presencia. Lo agarré por el cuello, levantándolo incluso del suelo y enterrándole en el proceso mis garras.

-Ku-Kuran Sama- graznó. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para él, el olor de su sangre pura excitó mis sentidos y la necesidad de hacerla mía tiñó mis ojos de carmesí.

Poco después, lo único que quedaba de ese desventurado eran sus cenizas. Fue en aquel momento en que me di cuenta de que la única forma de hacerme de más poderío era mediante la sangre de otro igual a mí. Pero no sería suficiente con tomar un poco, era necesario _devorarlos_.

O&o&o&o&

Poco después de lo sucedido en el parque, decidí volver a la sede de mi reinado, pues ¿qué mejor lugar para tener cerca a los apreciados sangre pura?

No es necesario decir que Estela se sorprendió muchísimo cuando finalmente aparecí. Pero nunca dijo nada, ni en ese momento ni en las posteriores ocasiones en que volví hacer lo mismo. Muy cierto era que necesitaba la sangre pura de mis congéneres, pero tampoco iba a descubrir mis planes ante los demás.

Por aquel entonces, se comenzó a hacer una lista detallada de los purasangres que existían en todo el mundo y aquello representó una clara ventaja para mí. Pero aún así debía de diseñar alguna estrategia que no me comprometiera, no porque temiera alguna clase de represalias, sino porque no deseba que nadie entorpeciera mis planes.

Algunas veces, me valía del hecho de que existían muchos que deseaban entregarse a mí. Pero en otras ocasiones tenía que conformarme con beber un poco de ellos. Fue en esos días que aprendí el valor de ocultar los pensamientos y deseos y por ello fue que comencé a perfeccionar esa 'técnica'. Atesoré, por no decir agradecí, los consejos que se me habían dado respecto al asunto.

Pero con todo y el poder que comenzaba a obtener, el vacío de mi alma también iba creciendo y el destino, no conforme con ello, se empeñó en mostrarme que mi supuesta seguridad era demasiada frágil y eso sucedió cuando a nuestra casa llegaron noticias inquietantes respecto al mundo humano.

-Kuran, tengo el informe de la autopsia que se le hizo a Tsuyuki- me dijo Estela, comenzando a explicarme los descubrimientos hechos hasta ese momento.

-¿Una sustancia tóxica para los vampiros?- dije, tras los preliminares.

-Así es. Al parecer es un tipo de magia antigua que han descubierto, impregnando sus propias armas y en el caso de Tsuyuki, su propio cuerpo. Cuando esas armas tienen contacto con un vampiro común o con un Nivel E, como los llamaron tus antiguos compañeros, es capaz de aniquilarlos al instante.

-¿Y para un sangre pura?- me incliné hacia delante, entrelazando los dedos de las manos y recargando la barbilla en ellos.

-Dificulta nuestro poder de auto regeneración, lo que nos hace blanco fácil de ellos.

-Así que ese es su secreto…- murmuré, sonriendo mentalmente.

Lo único que había que hacer era evitar esas molestas armas.

-Kuran, resulta que en todo esto hay muchas cosas inconclusas- las palabras de Estela interrumpieron mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- respondí, alzando la mirada a donde ella.

-Como ya lo he dicho, ese veneno es gracias a una antigua magia. Se dice que hace mucho tiempo, cuando Caín, nuestro padre, comenzaba a gobernar sobre los vampiros, algunos humanos descubrieron esa magia. Pero los que la descubrieron perecieron y su magia con ellos, quedando olvidada en textos tan antiguos como nuestra historia.

-¿Quieres decir que alguien la desenterró?

-Esos escritos estaban bajo el poder de los vampiros más antiguos, familias tan ancestrales como lo eran la tuya o la mía o incluso la de _Heide_.

-¿Sugieres que uno de los nuestros se hizo con esa información y se la proporcionó a los actuales cazadores?

-Eso no es todo. Cuando atrapamos a Tsuyuki pensamos que él era el responsable de estar devorando vampiros. Pero las investigaciones dejaron en claro que se trataba de un simple humano, no hallaron ningún rastro de sangre vampírica en él. Parece ser que nos equivocamos de persona.

Mis cejas se enarcaron y mi aura se disparó, tanto que Estela dio un paso hacia atrás. Aquello me complació, que ella, la vampireza que en un momento llegué a admirar se amedrentara era prueba de lo mucho que había avanzado en poder. Pero por otro lado, escuchar eso me alarmó. Un cazador _humano_ tan peligroso para nosotros se encontraba suelto.

¿Quién era y quién de entre nosotros se había atrevido a traicionarnos de esa manera?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Nota de la autora:_

_Bueno, bueno. Muchos podrán decir que Kaname no puede ser tan malo, pero creo que en el manga todo pinta para que así sea. Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que Kaname terminará haciéndose malo, después de todo Zero es nuestro héroe (¿qué se nota que por encima de todo amo al melancólico ex prefecto?)._

_Por otro lado, ya se imaginarán quién es el cazador que se dedica a devorar vampiros. Sí, todos sabemos que fue el antepasado de los Kiryuu. ¿Qué que ha pasado con Yuuki y compañía? Bueno, pues creo que de eso tratará el siguiente capítulo y si todo sale bien, para el próximo termino la primera parte de este ff. También en el que sigue explicaré cómo es que Yuuki apareció en el pasado de Kaname, si originalmente no es un Ancestro._

_De todos modos, recuerden que esto es un ff y pocas cosas tienen algo que ver con la historia original._

_Gracias a quienes han agregado este trabajo a sus favoritos y a quines me han dejado un rvw. No se olviden de hacerlo también para éste. _

_Matta au!_


End file.
